Viajes
by gemely1
Summary: Dante es contratado por unas gemelas, pero en su viaje es arrastrado a otro mundo con una de las hermanas, donde existe la magia
1. Capítulo 1

Hola a todos no soy dueña de los personajes que actúan en mi historia, solo jugué un poco con ellos.

Por cierto mi historia tiene personajes que no tienen nada que ver con ningún anime por si intentan ubicarlos en otro anime ok.

Cap. 1 Misión

-Ey Lucy…- Una voz gritaba en el gremio acercándose a una joven de cabellos dorados –tenemos un trabajo- dijo feliz mientras abrazaba a la muchacha

-En serio Natsu…- la mujer dijo mientras se quitaba el brazo del chico –de que se trata- pregunto

-Pues no dice mucho… pero pagan bien- una sonrisa de dibujo en el joven de cabellos rosados,-vamos- se dispuso a irse cuando es detenido por la muchacha

-En verdad no te da desconfianza…- con un suspiro Lucy comento –que tal si es algo malo, mira que no podemos hacer destrozos, nuestro gremio está siendo vigilado porque a cada misión que vamos significa la pérdida de algo-

-No te preocupes Lucy, Erza y Gray vendrán con nosotros… no me agrada la idea de ir con el exhibicionista pero es para estar seguros- con una sonrisa contesto Natsu

-En serio…- dijo feliz la joven – y Happy?- pregunto

-El también vendrá…. Yo no voy a ningún lugar sin el… te veo en la estación del tren a las 2:00 no llegues tarde- el joven concluyo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-Qué clase de trabajo será…- Lucy se pregunto viendo como su amigo se alejaba del gremio.

XXXX

En una oficina se oye un teléfono, que no es contestado con rapidez, cuando una voz de un hombre –De verdad que son inoportunos… me estaba bañando- se quejaba mientras descolgaba el teléfono con una toalla en la cabeza.

-Bueno Devil may cry- el hombre dijo de golpe esperando oír una voz –si no quiere nada vaya a molestar otro y muérase de paso- en tono molesto dijo antes de que una voz -¿Bueno?- pregunto

-Si hay alguien del otro lado…- dijo el hombre mientras se quitaba la toalla de la cabeza mostrando su cabellera plateada –que es lo que quiere- en tono molesto contesto

-Disculpe, tengo un trabajo para usted- la voz dijo con temor

-Era obvio que tiene un trabajo para mi…- al parecer sigue molesto el hombre –cual es- pregunto

-Quiero que venga a la ciudad de Monterrey en México…- la voz dijo cambiando en tono serio

-Wow, ¿México?... no salgo de mi país a menos que me paguen bien y en dólares…- El hombre ya interesado en el trabajo dijo, sacando su lado codicioso, esperando una respuesta

-Claro señor Dante, ¿Se llama así verdad?...- pregunto la voz

-Si mi nombre es Dante, en verdad que soy famoso…- el hombre contestaba sonriendo altaneramente –cuando empiezo- pregunto

-En este momento le está llegando el dinero y unos boletos de avión con dos de nuestros trabajadores- se cortó la llamada

-Mmmm… México nunca he ido a ese lugar – dijo Dante cuando es interrumpido por el tocar de su puerta –sí que son rápidos- se acerco a la puerta para observar a una mujer alta con cabellos negros agarrados con una pinzas -Es aquí la Agencia de Devil May Cry- dijo temerosa mientras miraba al hombre que se encontraba en pantalones y con una toalla alrededor del cuello dejando ver su imponente figura

-Claro nena…- Con voz arrogante dijo el hombre al percatarse que la joven se ponía aun más nerviosa

-Bueno…- dándose unos leves golpes en el rostro para componerse, dijo la mujer –Es usted el dueño de la agencia- con tono serio comento

-Me gustaba más la expresión de hace rato… apoco no te parezco atractivo- Dante dijo mientras se acercaba a la joven

-Ey tu abusivo deja a mi hermana…- una voz interrumpió la acción del hombre –en serio es el dueño, mira que parece un matón-

-Wow veo doble…- Dante dijo mientras miraba a la otra mujer que se interpuso entre ellos, un poco más alta que la otra, con cabellos negros y leves rayos dorados que le llegaban a los hombros –tú te ves más agresiva que ella, son gemelas ¿verdad?- señalo a la mujer que se encontraba atrás de ella

-Si somos gemelas, según los doctores… y que comentario es ese de que me veo más agresiva- La mujer enojada dijo mientras apuntaba al hombre

-Che, una mujer no debe ser así de agresiva- entre risas dijo el de cabellos plateados mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer que se dispuso a besar

-No hagas eso maldito…- quito rápido la mano antes de que el hombre la besara –venimos a trabajar no a ligar- en tono enojada contesto

-Ustedes vienen a dejarme el dinero y los boletos…- pregunto el hombre mientras miraba con detenimiento a las dos mujeres –no parecen mexicanas nenas-

-Que esperabas vernos vestidas de mariachi o algo parecido…- La mujer dijo enojada – y no me digas nena mi nombre es Alma y ella es Alba-

-Je nombres parecidos… bueno me explicarían el trabajo- Dante dijo haciendo una señal de que entraran

-No gracias, solo venimos a dejar esto…- le dio unos boletos y dinero –tenemos trabajo que hacer, solo porque hicimos un favor no significa que deba ir contigo ni mucho menos pasar a la agencia de dudosa reputación- Alma comento enojada

-Vamos nena no desconfíes de mi- Dante tomo del brazo a la mujer metiéndola a agencia

-No quiero…- Alma se resistía sin éxito alguno –Ey hermana no te quedes parada y ayúdame…- siendo ignorada por la otra que se encontraba mirando con detenimiento la vivienda desordenada –te estoy hablando maldita desgraciada- siguió gritando hasta que Dante la cargo encima de su hombro –Tu suéltame aprovechado- golpeaba la espalda de este sin ningún éxito

-En verdad que eres agresiva…- El hombre dijo mientras la dejaba caer en una silla –ahora si cuéntenme- comento

-Maldito, no era necesario que me cargaras…- la mujer enojada se acomodo en la silla –Ey tu hermana, sabes más que yo- se dirigió a la otra mujer que veía la montaña de cajas de pizza vacías –Te estoy hablando Alba-

-Perdón… que decían- pregunto la joven mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Lo del trabajo de este señor- señalo a Dante la mujer sentada

- Mi nombre es Dante mujer- contesto el hombre

-Pues mientras no digas mi nombre, yo te diré como quiera- cruzo los brazos y dio una mirada de muerte al hombre

-Bueno si así va a ser la cosa, te diré mujer y a ella por su nombre- señalo a la otra mujer que estaba tomando asiento

-¡Que! Dime por mi nombre albino- enojada se levanto de su asiento

-Cálmate hermana…- hablo la otra mujer –la verdad no se mucho, solo que ha habido apariciones raras en uno de los cerros de la ciudad y cuando van a investigar no regresa nadie-

-Así que son del gobierno de su país…- Dante dijo recostándose sobre su asiento poniendo los pies en el escritorio

-No somos del gobierno tonto y baja los pies del escritorio- La de cabello suelto dijo mientras quitaba los pies del hombre

-¿Entonces quiénes son?- pregunto Dante a las mujeres que se miraban entre si

-Somos empresarias importantes en nuestro país…- dijo la mujer más baja –y como nuestra casa está muy cerca del cerro afectado- dio un suspiro

-Espera… dices que vives cerca del cerro afectado y están vivas- pregunto asombrado el hombre

-Es porque no somos tan normales como parecemos- una sonrisa diabólica se formo en el rostro de Alma para asombro de Dante

-Son… mitad demonios- pregunto el hombre regresando la sonrisa a la mujer

-Claro…. Que no, solo somos humanas fuertes- con sarcasmo dijo la de cabello suelto mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-Lo vemos después señor Dante- se despidió la de cabellos recogidos

-Adiós albino, no te arrepientas- dijo la mujer alta mientras las dos desaparecían en el marco de la puerta.

-Esto sí que va ser interesante- el hombre dijo mientras miraba la puerta.

Ya en el aeropuerto, al medio demonio no lo dejaban pasar con las armas, por la ley antiterrorismo.

-Déjenme pasar idiotas- Dante dijo mientras aventaba a unos guardias por el aire –estúpida ley, no soy terrorista…-

-Pues tienes la finta albino- una voz femenina interrumpió el espectáculo que daba el hombre –y decías que yo soy la agresiva- apareció la figura de una de las mujeres de esa mañana

-Se supone que no irías conmigo de seguro te gusto- una sonrisa de dibujo en el rostro del hombre que recibía una patada mandándolo a volar por los aires

-Obvio que no tonto, es solo que a mi hermana se le olvido avisar sobre las armas en el aeropuerto… chin me pase de fuerza- se dio cuenta del destrozo que hiso con su patada

-Ey estas bien…- no recibió respuesta alguna mientras era rodeada por los guardias –déjenme pasar- con un salto llego hacia los escombros –Ey no me digas que ya te mate- dijo mientras retiraba los escombros, hasta que llego a un charco de sangre –que diablos, me convertí en una asesina de albinos- con tono asustado comento mientras más guardias llegaban.

-Eso dolió mujer…- el hombre se levanto de los escombros para asombro de la joven que miraba como este era atravesado con una gran biga –Maldita sea era mi gabardina favorita- comento mientras quitaba la biga de su cuerpo ante el asombro de todos los espectadores.

-Te preocupaste nena…- su mirada penetrante se fijo en la mujer que estaba de rodillas observándolo –en verdad no esperaba que fueras así de fuerte, muy bien pudiste librarte de mí cuando te cargue la vez pasada- dijo mientras se limpiaba los escombros

-Qué demonios fue eso…- dijo la mujer entre cortada mientras se ponía de pie

-Soy un medio demonio no moriré tan fácil- con arrogancia dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la chica

-Si hubiera sabido eso desde un principio no hubiera dejado que me cargaras…- miro con odio al hombre –pero gracias por avisarme que no es necesario que me contenga contigo- una sonrisa de dibujo en el rostro de la mujer

-En verdad que eres una agresiva… pero es raro que una mujer sea así de fuerte- pregunto el hombre mientras miraba a la mujer de cerca –Tu hermana tiene las mismas habilidades que tu- pregunto

-No, soy un poco más fuerte que ella por ser la mayor…- su mirada cambio a una más triste para asombro de Dante que aunque la conocía muy poco sabia que ella no daría ese tipo de mirada tan fácil.

-E-están detenidos- un oficial grito tartamudeando por el shock

-Cierto me había olvidados de ellos- la mujer dijo despreocupadamente mientras miraba a todos los oficiales

-Y ahora que hacemos jefa...- Dante dijo mientras sacaba sus pistolas gemelas

-Como sabes que soy tu jefa si no te lo he dicho- la mujer dijo mientras bajaba las armas del hombre

-Es obvio, son empresarias exitosas y las afectadas directamente por el fenómeno son ustedes- El medio demonio dijo mientras volvía a levantar sus armas

-Quien iba a pensar que solo tienes la cara de tonto- Alma dijo sonriendo mientras bajaba de nuevo las armas del hombre

-No crees que es muy duro tu comentario mujer- Dante dijo mientras se acercaba aun mas a la mujer para disgusto de esta

-No molestes y aléjate de mi acosador- dijo mientras empujaba al hombre lejos de ella

-Los encontré…- una voz interrumpió, mientras atravesaba a los oficiales –hermana, Dante ya es tarde- dijo Alba ignorando a los oficiales

-Están detenidos- insistió uno de los oficiales

-no se preocupe oficiales, estos agresivos vienen conmigo- señalo al par que se encontraba atrás de ella

-Ey no te pases tarada- la hermana contesto enojada

-La tarada es otra, cuanto apuestas que ni siquiera traes el permiso en tu bolsa- dijo mientras sacaba un papel de su chamarra

-Cierto- la mayor dijo mientras volteaba el contenido de su bolsa, que no era mucho por cierto

-Eres muy descuidada para ser la mayor- Dante dijo entre risas

-Cállate, tu eres el menos indicado para decir eso- Alma contesto enojada mientras volvía a meter el contenido de su bolsa

-Bueno ya arregle todo, nos podemos ir- Alba dijo mientras se adelantaba al avión

En todo el viaje hacia México, Dante y Alma se la pasaron peleando para disgusto de la hermana que la hacía de mediadora y responsable de estos ya que los policías los estaban vigilando.

Ya en Monterrey se dispusieron a bajar del avión. Muchos de los viajeros que se encontraban en la pista, bajando de su vuelo vieron con asombro como una mujer y un hombre de cabellos blancos luchaban, haciendo grandes agujeros en las pistas y moviéndose con una rapidez envidiable para los aviones

-Je eres buena mujer- el de cabellos blancos grito mientras esquivaba un ataque de ella

-Cállate y muérete, mira que me debes muchas- contesto también esquivando golpes que el otro lanzaba contra ella.

XXX

-Este trabajo era más aburrido de lo que pensé- una mujer con cabello rojo y armadura dijo decepcionada

-Cierto, no valió la pena estar con flamita- Uno de cabellos negros dijo señalando a otro de cabello rosas

-Cállate, exhibicionista- dijo Natsu

-Oh vamos, no destrozamos nada y cumplimos nuestra misión- dijo feliz la joven de cabellos dorados

-Por eso fue tan aburrido- los dos jóvenes dijeron tristes

-No pueden decir eso idiotas- dio un golpe a los dos jóvenes

-Porque haces eso Lucy- los dos contestaron mientras se tocaban la cabeza

-tranquilos, o quieren que los castigue- la mujer de armadura dijo haciendo que los otros dos se callaran.

-_Erza da miedo_- pensamiento de todos

-Bueno Gray, Lucy y Natsu pronto llegaremos a nuestra ciudad. Por cierto Lucy que libro te dio aparte de nuestra paga- Pregunto Erza mirando el libro que traía la otra mujer

-La verdad no sé, su titulo es difícil de leer- mirando detenidamente la pasta del libro contesto la joven de cabellos dorados

-Vamos a quemarlo- Natsu se lo arrebato de las manos a Lucy quemándolo, tan rápido que no reacciono a tiempo la joven

-Pero que has hecho idiota, ese libro era extraño y probablemente único en su especie- la joven dijo mientras perseguía al otro muchacho que corría por su vida

-Cálmate Lucy, no era importante, después de todo no podías ni leer el nombre- Gray dijo calmando el escándalo

-Bueno continuemos que ya está oscureciendo- Erza dijo mientras caminaba, con los demás detrás de ellos.

Poco después y ya que se había alejado el grupo, del humo que salía del libro empezó a formar algo en el cielo haciendo que se empezara a nublar repentinamente.

Ya en el gremio –Que diablos, no se supone que había sol- un miembro del gremio pregunto

-Claro estaba oscureciendo, pero no estaba nublado- contesto la mujer de la barra

-Ya llegue- grito un joven energético desde la puerta, dejando entrar un fuerte aire frio

-Natsu cierra esa puta puerta- el maestro del gremio grito

-Qué raro esta el clima de afuera- dijo Lucy mientras entraba al gremio seguida por los demás

-Cierto Lucy- el gato azul respondió

-Ah Happy dónde estabas- pregunto Erza

-Porque no fuiste, si Natsu me dijo que vendrías- pregunto Lucy acercándose al gato

-Bueno tuve otra misión igual de importante- señalo el gato una montaña de pescado

-Por eso no fuiste- pregunto Gray mientras se adentraba en la platica

-Claro, quieres un poco Gray- el gato ofreció un pescado al joven

-Ey Gray estas desnudo- Lucy señalo al hombre que se encontraba en bóxers

-Cierto- el hombre se altero al mirar que en efecto estaba desnudo

-Estúpido exhibicionista- Natsu grito haciendo que el joven lo mirara con odio al acercarse

-Tienes algún problema idiota- Gray dijo poniéndose frente a frente con el hombre

-Claro, tu eres el problema- contesto el otro mientras correspondía la mirada

-Ya basta ustedes dos- Lucy se interpuso entre ellos –es hora de ir a descansar- se retiro hacia la puerta.

XXX

-Ya eran todos los demonios- pregunto el hombre de cabellos plateados mientras atravesaba a una de las bestias con su espada

-Creo que si- dijo la mujer de cabello negro cuando golpeaba a dos animales más

-Pensé que era más difícil- dijo la de rayos dorados en el cabello cuando pateaba a otros tantos

-je, pero valió la pena el viaje, tienen una hermosa ciudad- dijo Dante maravillado ante la vista de la ciudad desde el cerro

-Aun no entiendo porque estaban limitados a esta área, no es porque quiera que maten a alguien pero se me hace extraño- la más joven dijo

-Bueno yo ya quiero llegar a mi casa- dijo Alma mientras se estiraba –este día fue muy cansado- mirando a Dante

-Que quieres dormir conmigo mujer…- se acerco a ella altaneramente –mira que hace frio y puedes enfermarte-

-Claro que no ofrecido, pero tienes razón el clima cambio de pronto- dijo mientras se alejaba del hombre

-Bueno señor Dante es hora de irnos dormirá en nuestra casa- dijo Alba ganándose una mirada de rencor de su hermana

-No digas tonterías hermana yo no pienso dormir en la misma casa que el albino acosador- contesto enojada apuntando al medio demonio

-No te resistas mujer, aparte pensabas dejarme solo en la ciudad, después de todo no hablo su mismo idioma- Dante dijo mientras dejaba atrás a la mujer furiosa siguiendo a la hermana

De repente las nubes empezaron a hacer un circulo en el cielo, absorbiendo a la joven que se encontraba parada lejos de los otros dos maldiciendo.

-Hermana- grito Alba mientras veía como su hermana era arrastrada hacia el círculo en el cielo –sujétate fuerte del árbol-

-Es lo que estoy haciendo, pero este aire es demasiado fuerte y empiezo a oír el árbol crujir- dijo gritando para ser escuchada

-Espera aquí señorita Alba, yo voy por ella- Dante hiso hacia atrás a la mujer mientras se acercaba clavando su espada en el suelo para no ser arrastrado por el fuerte viento.

-Apúrate albino, que este árbol no va aguantar, y si muero prometo venir a molestarte el resto de tu vida- Alma gritaba amenazando al hombre

-Hasta en estas condiciones te comportas agresiva mujer- dijo el hombre que ya se encontraba en la base del árbol que estaba a punto de ser arrancado.

De repente el aire se volvió aun más fuerte, tomando por sorpresa a Dante que vio como era arrancado el árbol y junto con él la mujer

-Maldita sea…- el hombre dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia el agujero siguiendo a Alma – Luego volvemos señorita Alba- con una sonrisa grito el hombre dejando atrás a la otra hermana que miraba asustada la escena.

-¡Hermana, Dante!- la mujer grito entre lágrimas como el agujero desapareció detrás de ellos

-Donde estoy…- con voz adormilada dijo Alma mientras abría los ojos y veía el piso -¿piso?- se sento asustada buscando a su alrededor a su hermana.

-No está aquí…- otra voz se escucho, era Dante que al parecer se estaba levantando también

-¿Albino?...- pregunto con un tono de molestia – ya es de día…- vio con asombro al enorme sol que estaba en su punto

-Al parecer estuvimos inconscientes toda la noche mujer- Dante respondió mientras se ponía de pie

-Parece que llovió…- dijo la mujer al percatarse que estaba en medio de un charco – me voy a enfermar- termino mientras se levantaba

-Parece que no estamos en tu ciudad…- dijo el medio demonio mientras colocaba su gabardina sobre la joven –vamos a ver los alrededores-

-Ey no me pongas tu gabardina sudada encima- la mujer se quejo

-Tú misma lo dijiste, te vas a enfermar… y yo no quiero cargar con una enferma- con arrogancia dijo el hombre haciendo enojar a la mujer

-Maldito…- contesto la mujer mientras caminaba dejando atrás al hombre que esperaba una patada –te salvaste solo porque no tengo ganas de pelear-

Se adentraron en un pueblo que parecía de otra época

-Viajamos en el tiempo- pregunto Alma mientras era observada por la gente –porque me miraran toda esa gente, si el que tiene el cabello blanco eres tu- dijo señalando a Dante

-A lo mejor se ve tu agresividad a simple vista…- es interrumpido por un golpe que lo mando a volar –Que te pasa mujer, avisa que vas a golpear- el hombre se levanto de los escombro de una casa ante el asombro de los presentes

-A ti que te pasa albino, como me puedes decir eso sin esperar una patada a cambio- molesta se dirigía hacia el hombre

-Es divertido pelear contigo…- abalanzaba hacia la mujer con su espada en mano –sabes yo no suelo pelear con mujeres pero tú, eres diferente- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras observaba como la mujer detuvo su espada con una mano –Eso es nuevo-

-Cállate, ahora no está mi hermana para detenerme- otra sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la mujer mientras se oía el crujir de la espada

-Ey no vayas a romper mi espada- el hombre dijo mientras retrocedía mirando su espada estrellada – esto lo vas a pagar mujer. Pero es bueno saber que aun eres más fuerte- desapareció de la vista de la chica.

-Dónde diablos se metió el al…- es interrumpida por una espada en su garganta mientras era sujetada con fuerza para inmovilizarla

-Eres un persona de cuerpo frio…- Dante dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al oído de la chica –sabes me empieza a gustar esto- susurro en el oído

-Idiota- grito la chica mientras tomaba la espada del hombre lanzándolo con más fuerza que el primer golpe atravesando toda la ciudad cayendo a un rio

-jajaja no te había escuchado maldecir desde que te conocí- Dante dijo con arrogancia mientras salía del rio dirigiéndose a la mujer que lo esperaba fuera de este

-Ya cállate albino, y prepárate para morir- la mujer desapareció de la vista del hombre que rio y dijo –Tú también puedes moverte rápido- también desapareció ante la vista de los espectadores.

Las personas empezaron a buscar las figuras de los dos extraños que habían desaparecido, solo para encontrarlos moviéndose con gran facilidad encima de los edificios de la ciudad golpeándose con gran fuerza, que aunque se bloquearan su ataque mutuamente se estrellaban contra las calles.

-Quien iba a pensar, que tuviera una pelea tan entretenida con una mujer- entre risas Dante decía, mientras limpiaba la sangre que de la boca le brotaba

-Cállate abusivo, y vamos a fueras de la ciudad que la estamos destruyendo- dijo la mujer que se encontraba en el piso

-Vamos no estamos destruyendo nada, solo estamos dañando un poco la ciudad…- dijo entre risas el hombre mientras se acercaba a la mujer -Ey ya te cansaste- miro con detenimiento como la mujer se esforzaba en levantarse –_supongo que sigue siendo humana_- pensó cuando fue golpeado con tanta fuerza mandándolo hacia el rio de nuevo, estrellándose en un puente de piedra que resistió el golpe

Cuando este se iba a levantar es pisado por la mujer que sonríe y dice –era solo el calentamiento- este comentario hiso reír a un mas a Dante. Cuando los dos iban a empezar de nuevo su pelea es interrumpida por una pared de hielo que los rodea encerrando a los dos.

-Que es esto- pregunto Dante mientras tiraba a la mujer de encima –es hielo verdad-

-Claro albino- dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba y sacudía su ropa que estaba en peores condiciones que cuando llegaron.

-Parece resistente…- dijo el hombre mientras golpeaba con fuerza el hielo –hay gente ahí afuera rodeándonos-

-Apártate albino- dijo la mujer mientras empujaba a un lado al hombre

-Te dije que es resistente- en tono de burla dijo el medio demonio

-Vamos los dos a golpear el hielo... o no me digas que era toda tu fuerza- le dio una sonrisa al hombre que contesto - Claro que no, solo quería ver tu expresión- los dos golpearon con fuerza el hielo que se despedazo en segundos ante la vista de asombro de todo

-Q-quienes son ustedes- dijo un anciano ante tal espectáculo

-E-Es un mata dragones- pregunto otro

-R-rompieron el hielo de Gray- otro dijo

Cuando observaban a la gente a su alrededor Alma y Dante se dispusieron a irse, ignorando las preguntas que les hacían cuando de repente fueron rodeados por espadas voladoras.

-Wow eso es interesante- el medio demonio dijo asombrado observando las espadas

-No se muevan intrusos- se oyó un voz femenina proveniente de la gente que ignoraron –Quienes son ustedes y porque atacan nuestro pueblo-

-Atacar su pueblo…- preguntaron los dos –No digas tonterías, solo estábamos peleando, aparte deberían bajar sus armas- contesto el hombre sin recibir una respuesta –conste les advertí- con un movimiento de su espada destruyo todas las armas a su alrededor

-No debiste hacer eso- otro joven interrumpió, con el cabello rosa y un chaleco negro proveniente del montón de gente que lanzo una gran bola de fuego a los dos

-Ey Natsu no los debiste de matar, mira que la mujer parecía interesante…- Dijo el anciano –aparte también el hombre también me parecía interesante hubieran sido miembros del gremio- dio un suspiro

-Pero que dices anciano, son gente peligrosa mira lo que hicieron al pueblo- el de cabellos rosas dijo señalando al pueblo que estaba en ruinas

-Maestro no debe decir eso, Natsu tiene razón además destruyeron mis espadas con gran facilidad- Erza dijo mientras veía la bola de fuego en donde estaban los extraños

-Ey Gray estas bien- pregunto Lucy al joven que se encontraba pensativo

-Eh si Lucy, es solo que esas personas rompieron mi hielo con facilidad- dijo viendo al cielo

-Eso fue peligroso- Una voz sarcástica dijo proveniente del otro lado del puente, justo atrás del grupo

-Qué diablos- sorprendido susurro el dueño del fuego mientras volteaban a observar, que las dos personas estaban detrás de ellos sin ningún rasguño

-Aunque no lo parezca no venimos a pelear…- dio un suspiro la mujer mientras se acercaba a la multitud –solo era una pequeña discusión entre él y yo- señalando al hombre que estaba a su lado.

-Tienes que explicarme que eres muje…- antes de que terminara de hablar la chica cae al suelo –Que te pasa mujer- Dante levanto a la chica ante el asombro de todos los espectadores.

-Vamos la llevaremos a nuestro gremio- dijo el anciano que fue observado por todos, mientras se acercaba al joven de mirada penetrante con la mujer en brazos

-No te acerques anciano…- señalo Dante con la espada al viejo parándolo –como puedo confiar en ti si nos atacaron primero- su mirada fría se clavo en cada uno de las personas que observaban deteniendo su mirada en el anciano.

-Ey no señales al maestro con tu espada- Erza se interpuso entre el hombre y el anciano sosteniendo la espada

-Erza apártate…- el viejo aparto a la joven que no entendía –nosotros no somos malos, es solo que no entendemos y quiero que nos explique… vamos para que cheque a esa mujer tenemos una persona que puede curarla-

-Pareces de confianza anciano… pero si nos hacen algo a ella o a mi…- se detuvo Dante y cayo un silencio espantoso alrededor, y como una extraña tensión se sintió en el aire –los matare a todos- termino con una mirada que asusto a todos los presentes

-No te preocupes chico- el anciano siguió caminando sin tomar mucha atención en la amenaza.

-Sentiste esa mirada Natsu, Erza y Lucy- Gray se dirigió a estos

-Parecía la de una bestia- contestaron al mismo tiempo

-Yo no puedo dejar de temblar- señalo Lucy que se encontraba ligeramente temblando

-Vamos tenemos que confiar en el maestro- Erza siguió caminando seguida por los demás miembros

Ya en el gremio, el anciano llamo a una niña llamada Wendy para que curara a la mujer que hacia inconsciente en una de las camas de los dormitorios.

-En verdad que esa mocosa puede ayudar- señalo Dante mientras se sentaba en una de las camas

-Claro ella tiene el poder de la mata dragones del aire- dijo el anciano

-Mata que…- pregunto el hombre

-Bueno no te voy a explicar a fondo pero ella puede curar con su magia que es muy antigua- el viejo dijo mientras que la niña se acercaba a la mujer

-Que es eso de magia.... bueno que tiene mocosa- Dante pregunto

-Al parecer es solo cansancio además de unas cuantas heridas y un poco de temperatura… con esto se curara- puso su manos sobre la mujer y se retiro de ella –listo hay que dejarla descansar-

-Es todo… nomas hiciste eso- dijo incrédulo el medio demonio

-S-Si…- tartamudeo la joven –maestro, voy a pedir a Erza y Lucy que me ayuden a cambiarla su ropa está muy mojada y eso puede enfermarla- se retiro la joven no tardo mucho y regreso acompañada de dos jovencitas.

-Bueno vámonos mientras la cambian- el anciano dijo mientras empezaba a retirarse –tu también deberías cambiar de ropa, sígueme- Lo encamino hacia una habitación y le dio algo de ropa que se acomodara a él, aunque no le gusto la idea de cambiarse de ropa no tenia opción ya que la suya estaba arruinada.

En ese transcurso de tiempo el anciano pregunto que quienes eran y de donde venían, porque sus ropas no eran normales y su apariencia menos, además que tipo de magia utilizaban.

-¿Magia?...-pregunto el joven entre risas –no es magia anciano… yo soy un medio demonio de ahí mi fuerza…-

-¿Demonio?… de que hablas jovencito- cuestiono el hombre

-Es algo muy complicado de explicar y no tengo ganas de hacerlo ahora…- se dispuso a retirarse de la habitación

-Espera y que hay de la mujer…es igual que tu- pregunto el viejo

-Ni yo sé quien es pero… es buena persona aunque solo sea agresiva conmigo- desapareció el hombre en el marco de la puerta dejando al anciano con más preguntas que respuestas

Después de un rato Dante estaba con ropas nuevas sentado en una mesa con los pies encima de esta, todos lo veían y esta atención le gustaba al joven hasta que es interrumpido por un joven de cabellos rosas y otros negros

-Ey quien eres tú y esa mujer…- pregunto de golpe el de cabello rosa

-No tienes modales, primero se dice quien eres y después preguntas mocoso idiota- una sonrisa de dibujo en el rostro de Dante ante el disgusto del joven

-Mi nombre es Gray… y este es Natsu- interrumpió el de cabellos negros deteniendo a su compañero

-Mi nombre es Dante Sparda y la mujer se llama Alma…- dijo sin voltear a mirarlos

-Bueno tenemos que hablar chico…- el maestro interrumpió a los jóvenes –acompáñame al segundo piso-

-Que anciano…- interrumpió Natsu –ahí solo pueden ir los miembros del gremio-

-El va ser miembro del gremio junto a la chica…- dijo el viejo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras

-¡que!- todos los presentes hasta Dante, gritaron al mismo tiempo ante tal noticia

-Vamos viejo, yo solo quiero regresar a mi mundo y no ser miembro de un club- El medio demonio dijo

-Es solo mientras encuentran la forma de regresar, además no tienen a ningún lugar a donde ir y la chica necesita descansar- el anciano siguió caminando

-Espere maestro, que quieren decir con regresar- pregunto Erza mientras hacia su aparición

-Ey está bien la mujer- Dante le pregunto

-Si ella está durmiendo ahora, pero díganme que es eso de su mundo y miembros del gremio maestro- su mirada se dirigió al viejo que se encontraba en las escaleras

-No es nada importante niña, es solo que no somos de este mundo venimos de otro, según la conclusión del anciano y lo de miembros del gremio ni yo lo entiendo- se rasco la cabeza dirigiéndose a las escaleras junto al viejo que esperaba.

Duraron platicando horas y horas hasta que todos los del miembro se fueron, excepto Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy que esperaban a que bajaran. Erza podía subir pero sería falta de educación interrumpir, así que opto por esperar.

Amaneció y bajo el anciano solo, y observo a los 4 muchachos dormidos en una mesa

-Ey ustedes que hacen aquí- pregunto el anciano gritando

-Q-Que- pregunto el primero en despertar que fue Erza

-En donde esta- grito exaltado Natsu buscando alrededor despertando a todos los aun dormidos

-El se fue a dormir hace mucho tiempo, se fue a la habitación donde está la mujer- el anciano dijo mientras se retiraba –por cierto ya les di su primera misión de clasificación S-

-Qué, pero aun la mujer sigue inconsciente y porque ese rango- pregunto Gray

-Queda claro que ellos son aun más fuertes de lo que vimos y quieren buscar la forma de regresar a su casa y no lo harán sentados en el gremio, aparte según Dante la mujer se despertara hoy, al rato los veremos aquí-

Todos quedaron en silencio viendo como su maestro se alejaba –Tendremos que esperar para preguntar- uno dijo mientras suspiraban


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 Fuertes

Cuando Dante despertó, observo que en la otra cama ya no se encontraba la mujer que un día antes se había desmayado

-Donde esta esa mujer- dijo el medio demonio mientras se levantaba.

-Aquí estoy albino…- Alma contesto proveniente del baño – solo me estaba bañando- salió de la pequeña habitación, con la toalla en la cabeza secándose

-Wow… nunca me hubiera imaginado verte con vestido- Dante observaba a la mujer que portaba un vestido largo de tirantes

-Cállate, no me gustan los vestidos, pero no tenia opción es lo único que me dieron- Soltó un suspiro, mientras colgaba la toalla en la ventana -Por cierto duermes mucho, ya pasa de mediodía- volteo hacia Dante que seguía observándola –Que miras tarado-

-Deberías ponerte más seguido ese tipo de ropa…- el medio demonio decía mientras se ponía de pie caminando hacia la mujer –en verdad que te queda bien- la tomo del brazo, y la acerco a él.

-En verdad que había amanecido de buenas, albino…- la mujer contesto y dio una dulce sonrisa al hombre que se encontraba enfrente de ella -¡abusivo!- agarro al hombre del brazo y lo tiro con tal fuerza que hiso un hueco en el piso.

-Wow mujer a pesar de lo que paso ayer sigues igual de fuerte- dijo entre risas el hombre mientras se ponía de pie –tomare un baño también… quieres venir- con lo último, se gano una mirada de muerte de la mujer que contesto –Ya báñate de una vez para irnos a buscar como regresar-

-Te equivocas mujer… tenemos una misión- el de cabellos blancos dijo mientras se metía al baño

-Que quieres decir con eso albino- pregunto la joven

-Somos parte del gremio- el hombre grito desde la habitación, mientras se oía el caer del agua

-Que quieres decir… de que me perdí- no recibió respuesta, y se sentó en la cama a esperar al hombre.

Mientras en el gremio  
-Oye Erza cuánto van a tardar en venir- Natsu dijo desde la barra

-Cierto ya se tardaron- Dijo Gray mientras tomaba

-Crees que la mujer este bien… se veía muy mal- pregunto Lucy

-No sé, hay que esperar… bueno ustedes lo harán y luego me cuentan- dijo Erza mientras se alejaba a la puerta

-A dónde vas- todos preguntaron

-Tengo una misión de clase S, y no puede esperar- contesto mientras su silueta desaparecía en la puerta

-Che, y ahora que hacemos- pregunto el hombre de cabello negro dirigiéndose a los otros dos

-Pues esperar- dijo con una sonrisa el de cabello rosa

-En verdad creen que nos vayan a responder, el hombre parecía peligroso y no digamos de la mujer- dijo la joven de cabellos dorados soltando un gran suspiro

-Pues ayer nos contesto…- dijo Gray para asombro de la mujer –sabemos sus nombres, verdad Natsu- miro al joven que se encontraba a su lado

-Tú no vistes eso verdad Lucy… se llaman Dante y Alma- dijo el joven de cabello rosa con una sonrisa

-Q-que- exclamo la mujer mientras se ponía de pie

-El hombre es arrogante… pero creo que es bueno- dijo Natsu para asombro de los dos

-Como puedes decir eso tan rápido idiota, si eras el primero en querer golpearlo- Gray le grito al joven que se molesto por lo dicho

-Eso no tiene nada que ver… y estas desnudo idiota- El de cabello rosa dijo señalando al otro que se encontraba desnudo

-Maldita sea- grito el otro mientras se ponía una camiseta

-Estúpido, además si fuera malo ya nos hubiera matado por lo que les hicimos ayer- Dijo Natsu

-Es cierto Gray, tuvo la oportunidad de matarnos anoche… y no lo hiso- L a joven contesto llamando la atención del hombre desnudo (todavía).

-Cuando crees que ven…- es interrumpido por un gran estruendo que atravesó todo el gremio, dando al descubierto que era el hombre de cabello blanco estrellado en la pared.

-Estúpida mujer- dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba con rapidez, para asombro de todos los del gremio, y se dirigía hacia el agujero que hiso en el otro extremo

-Ey mujer no te enojes… el anciano dijo que podíamos trabajar para ellos y buscar una forma para regresar, aparte tenemos que pagar los destrozos que hemos hecho- grito desde el agujero dirigidos hacia lo dormitorios

-Como pudiste tomar esa decisión…- la mujer, que ya se encontraba enfrente del hombre, lo tiro al suelo, con su mano en el cuello y encima de él –sin consultármelo idiota-

-Wow, es la segunda vez que te oigo decir maldiciones pero…- dio una mirada de arrogancia a la mujer –estas encima de mí y recuerda que traes vestido- se rio ante la expresión de la joven, que rápidamente contesto –Tengo short, acosador- la risa del hombre es callada por un puñetazo directo a la cara, que el esquivo dejando un gran hueco en el piso

-Dejen de pelear…- el maestro del gremio apareció – van arruinar el gremio con sus discusiones-

-Discúlpeme señor…- la mujer se levanto de inmediato al oír la voz del anciano – es solo que este acosador me hace enojar- señalo al hombre que estaba en el suelo con una gran sonrisa

-Pareces regañada mujer…- entre risas el medio demonio dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-Cállate albino, y ve a ponerte algo de ropa- la mujer contesto mirando al hombre que se encontraba solo en pantalones

-Apenas te das cuenta que solo traigo esto, en verdad que eres una agresiva distraída- La mujer le dio un puñetazo que bloqueo el hombre ante el asombro de los presentes, porque el golpe causo un fuerte aire en la sala –Todavía sigues débil, verdad mujer- el hombre se acerco a la mujer

-Como que débil- todos en el gremio preguntaron

-Ayer me hubiera mandado volando con un simple puñetazo, aunque sus golpes siguen siendo mortales- Dirigió su mirada penetrante a la mujer que se esforzaba por soltar su mano de este

-Suéltame albino- La mujer decía ante la insistente mirada de Dante, de repente perdió el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas –tal vez tienes algo de razón- dio un suspiro la mujer y el hombre dio una risa de victoria

-Bueno tienes que comer algo…- el hombre cargo a la mujer ante el enojo de esta que dijo enojada – no es necesario que me cargues albino, yo puedo caminar sola y vete a poner algo de ropa- sin tener ningún éxito

-No digas eso, además hay alguien más sin camisa aquí- en tono de burla Dante señalo a un joven que estaba en bóxer

-Maldición mi ropa- grito Gray ante tal descubrimiento

-Bueno anciano… cual es la misión que tenemos – dejando caer a la mujer en una de las sillas de la barra para disgusto de ella que comento –se supone que si lo aceptaste es porque sabes que es, ¿no?- mientras comía algo que le trajo la mujer de la barra

-Pues no necesariamente, si preguntara normalmente sobre los trabajos, no hubiera aceptado trabajar con una mujer tan agresiva como tú y menos si hubiera sabido que me iría de viaje con ella- ganándose una patada que partió en dos la barra

-Señor me puede decir su nombre y que es este lugar- pregunto la mujer respetuosamente, ignorando el hecho que acaba de partir en dos la barra con la cabeza del hombre

-¿eh? … a si mi nombre es Makarov y soy el maestro de este gremio, que se llama fairy tail- dijo con orgullo el hombre recobrando la compostura

-Y usted señorita…- un hombre de traje apareció de la nada, tomando la mano de la mujer –aunque no es tan hermosa como mi Lucy, llama mucho la atención-

-Eh, y tú de donde saliste…- dijo la mujer quitando la mano del hombre – y como que llamo mucho la atención…- pregunto Alma al hombre

-Ey Loki…- una voz femenina interrumpió – que haces aquí si no te invoque – se acerco al hombre de traje y lentes.

-Pues sentí algo interesante… y Salí a ver qué era- dijo despreocupadamente mientras se sentaba al lado de Alma

-_En toda mi vida nunca me había encontrado con tanto acosador_- pensó la mujer mientras Dante se levantaba

-Ey tu aléjate de mi mujer mira que es una persona agresiva- El medio demonio dirigió sus penetrantes ojos al hombre que se encontraba al lado de Alma

-Como que tu mujer bastardo acosador y solo soy agresiva contigo- La mujer callo al hombre con otro puñetazo que es bloqueado por el hombre

-Solo estaba bromeando, me gusta como reaccionas mujer- el medio demonio dijo con arrogancia

-Vamos no empiecen a pelear… - una voz proveniente de la puerta llamando la atención de todos los presentes –parece que sin mí se la pasan peleando hermana-

-Estúpido Dante, causando problemas a dónde vas, idiota- una voz fría se acercaba a la puerta junto a la mujer

-Hermana…- grito la mujer mientras corría hacia la puerta –porque tardaste tanto tarada- todos quedaron helados ante tal cambio de personalidad

-Cállate inútil, tarde en encontrar al hermano del señor Dante- dijo Alba

Miro al lado de su hermana, y en efecto se encontraba un hombre con la misma apariencia de Dante solo que con diferente peinado y gabardina azul

-Tú no eres igual de acosador que el albino, verdad- pregunto la mujer mientras miraba al hombre

-No me compares con ese idiota, mujer- dijo con voz seria clavando su fría mirada en la mujer

-No me digas mujer, ya tengo suficiente con que tu hermano me diga así…- dijo ignorando la mirada penetrante del hombre –Mi nombre es Alma-

-Bueno señorita Alma, mi nombre es Vergil, pero usted no me vuelva a comparar con ese idiota- señalo al hombre que se encontraba en la barra

-Que dices estupido…- El hombre ya se encontraba enfrente del otro con su espada en mano –quieres pelear-

-Vamos no peleen que tarde mucho en convencerlo para que viniera- Alba dijo mientras bajaba las espadas que se estaban señalando peligrosamente

-Por mí que mate al acosador, que sea lento por favor- Alma dijo, causando una leve sonrisa en Vergil

-Que dices mujer… si nos estábamos divirtiendo- Dante tomo a la joven de vestido con una mano y con la otra su barbilla –o dime si miento-

-Suéltame idiota…-la mujer dijo en tono serio

-Van tres veces que te oigo decir maldiciones- se sonrió mientras acercaba peligrosamente el rostro a la joven

-Cálmense hermana y Dante, por favor Vergil has algo- la hermana volteo a ver al hombre que se encontraba a su lado, solo para percatarse que estaba bastante entretenido por la escena –Ey Vergil te estoy hablando- dijo en tono enojada

-Ey suelta a la señorita- el hombre de traje con lentes se acerco a la pareja, poniéndose un anillo

-Quieres pelear idiota…- Dante dijo sin soltar a la mujer, que lo lanzo hacia el suelo con tanta fuerza que dejo admirados a todos –No necesito ayuda de nadie-

-Tú también eres igual de fuerte Alba- pregunto el hombre esperando una respuesta de la mujer

-No, solo soy hábil con las armas- en tono serio comento – pero ese no es el punto, hay que separarlos Vergil, estos se la han pasado peleando desde que se conocieron- dijo suplicando, cambiando totalmente el tema

-AH son gemelos…- una voz grito acercándose a los cuatro empujando a Loki a un lado interrumpiendo la tensión –que divertido es tener hermanos- abrazo a Alma y Dante llevándolos a la barra

-_es verdaderamente valiente o estúpido- _pensamiento de todos mientras veían como Natsu los llevo hacia la mujer que se encontraba en la barra

-Hola mi nombre es Mirajane- una mujer de cabello blanco dijo amablemente

-Wow hermosura… cuántos años tienes- Dante dijo interesado en la mujer que dio una amable sonrisa ante tal comentario

-No molestes a la compañera…- la mujer dio un golpe al hombre que lo mando al suelo –discúlpelo amiga Mira… perdón te puedo decir compañera tengo problemas con aprenderme los nombres- se rio en forma de disculpas

-Claro no hay problema, y usted se llama Alma, según lo que escuche- dijo amablemente la mujer de la barra

-Gracias y si me llamo Alma, Ey hermana vente a presentar y tu también Vergil- dijo señalando a los otros que se habían quedado discutiendo de porque no los habían separado a los dos antes

-Ah hola mi nombre es Alba y soy hermana de esta inútil- dijo mientras se acercaba, ganándose una mirada amenazante de la barra

-Mi nombre es Vergil y por desgracia soy hermano de ese estúpido- señalando al hombre que todavía estaba en el suelo

-Maldita mujer… no tenias porque pegarme… - Dante dijo poniéndose de pie tomando asiento junto a Alma –estas celosa- dijo sarcásticamente

-Claro que estoy celosa…- dijo en un tono aun más sarcástico que el hombre –me da pena que vengas conmigo- término dando una mirada de muerte a su compañero

-Bueno y porque nos acerco a la barra el mocoso- dijo Dante señalando al jovencito que daba una gran sonrisa

-Bueno es porque ya son parte de nuestro gremio y como tal deben portar su tatuaje- el muchacho mostro con orgullo el tatuaje que portaba en el hombro

-Pero ya vinieron por nosotros no creo que sea necesario portarlo… verdad hermana- la mujer volteo a su hermana

-Pues…- se rasco la cabeza

-Pues que, inútil- miro con seriedad a su hermana

-Solo encontramos una forma de encontrarlos, mas no regresarnos- dijo el hombre de gabardina azul

-¡que!- contesto exaltada Alma –quieren decir que tengo que aguantar más al acosador albino, y tú ya ponte algo- señalando al hombre que solo traía unos pantalones puestos

-No niegues que te gusta mi compañía mujer- agarro la mano que lo señalaba y tiro hacia él, sentando a la mujer en sus piernas abrazándola con fuerza.

-No comiencen a pelear- el joven de cabello rosa dijo mientras se acercaba –son bienvenidos al gremio, todos ustedes, verdad maestro- con una gran sonrisa se dirigió al anciano que había estado al margen de todo

-Claro, son todos bienvenidos- extendió su brazos -aparte tienen que pagar todos los destrozos- señalando el bar en ruinas

-En serio perdón…- señalo la mujer que todavía se encontraba sentada en la piernas del medio demonio –y tu ya suéltame aprovechado- miro al hombre que seguía abrazándola

-tu piel es tan fresca- le susurro al oído, esto hiso que la mujer se molestara y le diera un cabezazo

-hermana cálmate- Alba dijo ante tal escena

-Déjala, ese idiota se lo gano- Vergil dijo deteniendo a la mujer de su lado

-Por qué dices que se lo gano- pregunto la hermana menor dirigiendo su mirada al de gabardina azul –y tu porque traes vestido- señalo a su hermana que se estaba parando de las piernas del hombre que se agarraba la cabeza, signo de dolor

-Bueno, pues no tenía mucha opción… mi ropa estaba en muy mal estado- dio un suspiro

-Traigo ropa hermana, para que te sientas mas cómoda- Alba contesto feliz mientras señalaba una maleta que tenía en la espalda –también para el señor Dante-

-En serio muchas gracias- dio una sonrisa a su hermana

-Bueno pues…- la mujer de la barra interrumpió –donde quieren sus tatuajes- llamando la atención de todos

-Tatuaje…- dijo admirada Alba mientras se acercaba a la barra junto con Vergil –no duele-

-Claro que no- respondió un hombre de cabello negro mientras se acercaba a ellos –ustedes también son fuertes- pregunto señalando a los dos recién llegados

-A pues sip, no tanto como mi hermana, pero soy buena peleando con armas- con una gran sonrisa dijo la Alba

-Yo no contestare tu pregunta- Vergil dijo clavando su mirada fría en el joven

-No seas así Vergil- dijo la mujer que se encontraba a su lado

-Manejo la katana- saco una espada de su funda mostrando su filo

-Bueno yo quiero mi tatuaje en la espalda- dijo la mujer de vestido dando la espalda a Mirajane

-Claro de que color- sonriendo saco varios sellos

-Pues… azul- dijo la mujer

-Bueno- puso uno de los sellos en la espalda, y oprimió –listo el que sigue-

-Yo lo quiero en el pecho- dijo Dante en tono arrogante –si tiene color rojo como el muchacho- apunto a Natsu que se encontraba con una sonrisa

-A claro- hiso lo mismo que con la anterior

Vergil y Alba prefirieron sus tatuajes en el brazo, color azul y rosa respectivamente

-Su misión es esta…- el anciano les dio varios papeles –como son varios y bastante fuertes van hacer todas esas misiones-

-Parece divertido… - La mujer de rayos dorados dijo rascándose la barbilla –y donde quedan esos lugares-

-Cierto anciano, de que sirve ser fuerte si nos perdemos- dijo en tono sarcástico el medio demonio que se encontraba a su lado

-Que bueno, vamos a pasear- la hermana contesto feliz

-Te equivocas Alba, esto nos va a servir para encontrar una forma de regresar, y para pagar los destrozos de esos dos- Vergil señalo a los que se encontraban en la barra

-Que dices idiota…- Dante es detenido por Alma que dice –el tiene razón albino- dando un suspiro

-Ustedes no irán solos…- el joven de cabello rosa abrazo a los que se encontraban parados –nosotros vamos con ustedes- dijo emocionado

-Ey Gray dijo nosotros, verdad- la joven de cabellos dorados dijo al hombre de cabellos negros

-Creo que si Lucy, me parece divertido- dijo el joven despreocupado

-N-no digas eso Gray no creo que el maestro nos deje- dijo con un tono de esperanza Lucy

-Claro que iras con ellos Natsu y compañía, les serán de gran ayuda para que no se pierdan- dijo el maestro

-¡Que!- Lucy exclamo casi desmayándose –Pero se supone que nosotros no llegamos a ese rango- dijo buscando una respuesta del anciano

-Lo sé, pero ellos pueden hacer el trabajo ustedes solo los guiaran- el maestro se retiro

-Vamos Lucy tenemos que preparar todo para mañana- Natsu agarro la mano de la mujer en shock y la arrastro hacia la puerta seguidos por Gray

-Mañana- pregunto Alma extrañada

-Ya es de noche mensa- dijo la hermana

-En serio… se me fue el día muy rápido- contesto rascándose la cabeza

-Les enseñare sus habitaciones, ya que la de ustedes las destruyeron verdad- dijo Mirajane mientras guiaba a todos

-Maldita sea… porque nos dieron dormitorios separados- se quejaba Dante mientras Vergil limpiaba su espada – me hubiera gustado seguir molestando a la mujer- una sonrisa sádica se dibujo en su rostro

-Ey idiota…- dijo el de gabardina azul molestando al otro –tu sabes quienes son ellas- pregunto deteniendo a su hermano que se dirigía enfurecido contra el

-La verdad no sé, le iba a preguntar, pero con tanto que paso se me olvido- contesto mientras se rascaba la cabeza –Por cierto como llegaron aquí- pregunto

-Alba me busco en el Devil may cry, y me dijo todo lo que había sucedido, nos la pasamos leyendo libros de su biblioteca, que leímos en un día hasta que encontramos el correcto. Tienen muchos libros bastante interesantes - dijo Vergil con una sonrisa

-Y porque aceptaste venir, no me digas que fue tu instinto de hermano mayor- dijo entre risas Dante

-Claro que no, me dijo que me pagaría con un libro que se encontró en uno de los cerros de su ciudad aparte esa mujer me parece interesante- comento el de gabardina azul

-Como que interesante también peleas con ella- dijo extrañado el hermano

-No, es solo que son interesantes y extrañas las dos, más la mayor- dijo Vergil volviendo a la limpieza de su katana

-Supongo que si… bueno voy a preguntar- dijo Dante mientras subía al marco de la ventana

-Supongo que salió del dormitorio verdad… quien es- dijo el de gabardina azul

-Para mi suerte es la agresiva… en verdad que me gusta molestarla…- dijo el medio demonio mientras tomaba posición para un gran salto

-¿Por qué te gusta molestarla?- pregunto Vergil sin apartar los ojos de lo que hacia

-es muy entretenido pelear con ella es buena en eso- dijo con una sonrisa mientras saltaba

-Estúpido Dante- susurro el hermano


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 Que empiece el juego

-Maldita hermana…- la mujer de rayos susurraba –porque me tengo que dormir temprano, no es mi culpa que no haya dormido, por pasársela leyendo libros con Vergil-

-Ey mujer…- se oyó una voz que se dirigía a ella

-_Maldita mi suerte, es el albino… si camino más rápido capaz y se vaya_- la chica camino aun más rápido dirigiéndose al gremio

-No corras estúpida mujer…- el hombre grito mientras veía que la mujer se alejaba con rapidez

-_Muévanse pies…. No quiero que me moleste otra vez_- voltea hacia atrás y no encuentra a nadie –_maldita sea, ahí vamos otra vez_- miro levemente hacia arriba y se percato que el hombre del que huía estaba saltando, atravesándose en su camino, dio un suspiro y se detuvo

-Ey mujer estas sorda, no oyes que te estoy hablando- El hombre cruzo los brazos y pregunto en tono de molestia

-No estoy sorda… es solo que tenía la esperanza de que no fueras tu, albino- dijo la mujer mientras caminaba, pasando de largo al hombre –es bueno saber que ya traes ropa- susurro mientras se alejaba

-Che, ¡mujer quiero hablar contigo!- grito el hombre sin moverse de su lugar –te estoy hablando agresiva- no obtuvo ningún éxito -¡sabes te veías mejor con vestido, parecías más delicada!- la mujer ya no traía un vestido como en el día, portaba un pants con una playera holgada. Ella volteo hacia el dirigiéndose con un aura asesina

-Que quieres decir con eso tarado- Alma estaba en frente del medio demonio en posición de combate

-Vaya, funciono- el hombre dio una sonrisa de arrogancia –no que no oías, mujer-

-Solo dijiste eso para que regresara…- volteo lista para retirarse –no me gustan los vestidos- empezó a caminar siendo detenida por el hombre

-Te dije que quiero hablar contigo- un tono serio en la voz de Dante hiso que volteara para ver en sus ojos la seriedad del asunto

-Wow, no sabía que podías ponerte serio- burlonamente comento Alma –que quieres hablar- pregunto mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo

-En verdad te da igual donde te sientas, verdad- dijo Dante entre risas mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de ella –Vergil me comento que tu hermana lo busco, como supo de él- pregunto el hombre

-Pues la verdad no sé, supongo que investigo con sus contactos, ella tiene muchos amigos- dijo la mujer con un tono alegre

-Cambias muy rápido de humor, mujer- comento el joven de cabello blanco, mientras la mujer le dio una mirada de muerte por lo que dijo

-Normalmente soy alegre, tonto; acepto que soy agresiva la mayor parte del tiempo y el sarcasmo es mi segundo idioma pero soy alegre- dijo la mujer en tono serio mientras veía el cielo

-Yo no conozco la primera fase, pero lo demás si- dijo el hombre sin recibir atención ya que la chica se recostó para ver las estrellas

-Tal vez no me he estado comportando normal últimamente… aunque no sé si sea normal, ser alegre y agresiva además de sarcástica al mismo tiempo- Alma contesto entre risas –Pero que es lo que querías hablar albino… o solo viniste a preguntar sobre mis cambios de humor-

-No, de hecho esa información no era necesaria… ahora pienso que eres aun más extraña- su mirada penetrante se clavo en la chica recostada

-Te salvaste, nomas porque me da flojera levantarme- dijo la mujer haciendo solo muecas de disgusto

-Bueno, quiero saber quiénes son ustedes… en verdad son humanas- pregunto Dante en tono serio

-Pues…- la mujer se sentó para ver al hombre directamente –eso no te importa- se levanto rápido dirigiéndose de nuevo al dormitorio

-Espera… que clase de respuesta es esa- el hombre grito con disgusto –estúpida mujer- se dispuso a levantarse pero es detenido por una roca enorme que lanzo la mujer.

-Me vale lo que piensas albino…- grito Alma cuando desapareció

-Volvió a usar su velocidad…- Dante arrojo la roca lejos del paso –no me dio tiempo de reaccionar- se rasco la cabeza y regreso a su habitación.

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad

-Natsu, Gray váyanse a su casa- Lucy gritaba como los chicos estaban sentados tomando té en la mesa

-Vamos Lucy, no te enojes- el chico de cabello rosado contesto

-Se supone que tienen que preparar todo para mañana- dijo la mujer de cabello dorado

-Ya lo preparamos todo, aquí esta- el joven de cabello oscuro tiro al suelo una pequeña maleta

-Mira yo también- Natsu arrojo hacia la cama otra maleta

-A qué horas lo hicieron, si han estado aquí todo el tiempo y en el gremio desde ayer- pregunto la chica

-Pues nosotros siempre vamos preparados- Gray dijo

-Que quieren decir con eso… han estado cargando sus maletas desde ayer- dijo la chica asombrada

-si- los dos jóvenes exclamaron

-Ya váyanse a sus casas… tienen una verdad- pregunto la mujer

-Claro Lucy… es solo que tu casa nos gusta más- Dijo el joven de cabello rosado alegremente

-Ey Lucy que paso con Loki, lo regresaste a su mundo- pregunto Gray, interrumpiendo la discusión extraña que habían comenzado Lucy y Natsu

-Eh, a si claro, cuando Natsu lo hiso a un lado, aproveche el momento- dijo con una sonrisa mientras mostraba la llave de Leo

-Pero que quiso decir, con que sintió algo extraño- dijo Gray

-Es cierto… ahora que lo pienso- dijo Natsu mientras tomaba de nuevo asiento

-En verdad que eres un idiota… yo no hubiera abrazado a esos dos en ese tipo de discusión- Dijo el mago de hielo

-Que quieres decir con idiota cubitos- contesto el dragón slayer

-Basta chicos… si quieren convoco a Loki para que conteste- Lucy interrumpió la discusión

-Cierto… tráelo aquí- dijeron al mismo tiempo los chicos mientras tomaban asiento

Lucy convoco a Leo o mejor dicho a Loki

-Mi bella Lucy… que desea mi propietaria- dijo mientras se acomodaba en una silla de la mesa junto a Natsu y Gray

-Pues te queríamos preguntar, que es eso extraño que sentiste- dijo la joven mientras tomaba asiento en la cama

-Pues todos los espíritus estelares están preocupados… hasta el jefe, de las presencias extrañas que se percibe en nuestra dimensión- dijo Loki en tono serio mientras se recargaba en la mesa

-Crees que tenga algo que ver con los recién llegados- pregunto Gray

-No son ellos… sus presencias son diferentes a las que sentimos nosotros, creemos que vienen siguiéndolos o algo parecido- Leo comento

-Entonces este viaje va a ser divertido- en tono despreocupado ante tal comentario, Natsu se levanto de la silla dirigiéndose a la ventana –Vamos Happy, que mañana temprano tenemos que pasar por los nuevos…- le hablo al gato azul que estaba leyendo unos papeles encima del escritorio

-Ey tu maldito gato infeliz, desde cuando estabas leyendo eso- la chica se acerco rápidamente a su escritorio arrebatándole los papeles a Happy

-Pues desde que llegamos aquí… no te distes cuenta Lucy porque estabas peleando con Gray y Natsu- el gato fue hacia su amo

-Mañana paso por ti Lucy para ir juntos al Gremio- el joven de cabello rosa salto de la ventana seguido por el gato

-Sal por la puerta Natsu- grito la mujer mientras estaba en la ventana viendo como el chico se alejaba

-Bueno yo también me voy… hasta mañana Lucy, hasta luego Loki- Gray se levanto de la mesa y tomo la maleta en el suelo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Hasta luego propietaria… o quieres que me quede contigo- pregunto Loki desde la mesa

-No… hasta luego Loki- la mujer cerró la puerta de leo, desapareciendo al chico de la mesa, después se dirigió a la cama dispuesta a dormir –Esto va a ser espantoso- murmuro mientras se cobijaba

Al siguiente dia

-Ey hermana despierta- Alba estiraba las cobijas de la mujer dormida –Te estoy hablando inútil, despierta que nos tenemos que ir- descobijo a la dormida y solo logro que se volviera acomodar –Quieres que le hable al señor Dante para que te despierte- en tono de amenaza dijo mientras se alejaba a la puerta

-NO- con un grito ya estaba de pie –Ya me levante, tarada- recogió las cobijas que le habían tirado y se dispuso a tender la cama –todavía tengo tiempo de bañarme- pregunto la mujer a su hermana que estaba sentada en la otra cama

-Sip, de hecho faltan dos horas para irnos- dijo burlonamente Alba

-En serio, y todavía te ríes, me acabas de quitar una hora y media de sueño- dijo mientras se tiraba a la cama recién tendida

-Ya metete a bañar, aparte quiero conocer el gremio porque ayer nos la pasamos discutiendo y no lo vi bien- dijo la de pinza

-Por cierto hermana… porque a Vergil le hablas por su nombre y al albino le sigues diciendo señor- tomo asiento Alma y pregunto

-Ahora que lo mencionas… no me había dado cuenta- dijo Alba mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Tarada… a lo mejor es porque has pasado más tiempo con el- dijo la de cabello suelto mientras se dirigía al baño –Ya te bañaste hermana- pregunto

-Claro, me levante temprano- dijo señalando su pelo aun húmedo

-Te va a ser daño si te lo amarras mojado, inútil- cerró la puerta y no espero contestación de la otra –Me traes ropa- grito

-Maldita… primero me regaña y luego me dice eso- Alba se levanto hacia la maleta a buscar lo pedido por la otra

Mientras tanto en el otro dormitorio

-Estúpido Dante despierta que ya es hora- Vergil grito mientras limpiaba su katana –Idiota- insistió sin éxito alguno, se levanto tranquilamente y dio un corte a la cama del hermano atravesando la pared.

-No era necesario hacer eso…- Dante se levanto bañado en sangre –estúpido, ahora me tengo que limpiar- se levanto lentamente y se dirigió al baño

-Apúrate que tenemos que irnos- Vergil dijo tomando asiento de nuevo a limpiar la sangre de su hermano de la katana

Saliendo del dormitorio se dirigieron al gremio, las otras hermanas ya se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente, mientras eran observadas por los demás

-Ey mujer, tenemos una plática pendiente- Dante grito desde la puerta llamando la atención de todos en la sala

-Por lo menos saluda antes de gritarme, grosero albino-Alma dijo sin detenerse de comer –Buenos días Vergil- saludo cortésmente sin voltear a ver al otro

-Buenos días señor Dante y Vergil- la otra hermana dijo saludando felizmente

-Buenos días señorita Alma y Alba- Vergil contesto tomando asiento en la barra al lado de la mujer de pinza y Dante se sentó al lado de la chica de cabello suelto.

-Che porque al lado de mi- rezongo Alma mientras alejaba la silla del hombre

-Ey tienes miedo de mi- en tono de sarcasmo dijo mientras acercaba la silla a la mujer –Vamos mujer tenemos una plática pendiente-

-Yo no recuerdo ninguna platica- la chica contesto sin voltear a verlo, mientras a los otros les traían el desayuno una de las meseras

-Cierto señorita Alma…- Vergil interrumpió de forma seria mirando a las dos chicas –ustedes deben de explicarnos que son, son muy hábiles como para ser simples humanas- el silencio se presento en la mesa, reinando en la atmosfera algo de tensión mientras los demás del gremio oían la conversación

-Buenos días a todos- grito un joven abriendo fuertemente la puerta del gremio

-Ey Natsu no te pases que vas a dejar peor el gremio- Lucy comento con un suspiro al ver que era ignorada por el chico

-No te preocupes Lucy, el nunca entenderá- dijo Gray mientras seguía a Natsu que se dirigía a la mesa de los nuevos integrantes

-Buenos días chicos- el joven de cabello rosa dijo poniendo sobre la mesa sus manos, ignorando por completo el ambiente de tensión –listos para las misiones- dio una cálida sonrisa

-A hola… cómo te llamas- pregunto Alba volteando al chico

-Mi nombre es Natsu y este es Gray- dijo señalando al chico de su lado dando la mano al de gabardina azul –y la de ahí es Lucy-

-A ustedes ya los conocía pero…- Dante se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la chica – a esta hermosura no… cuántos años tienes nena- pregunto mientras tomaba la mano de esta

-Eres un acosador de primera…- Alma dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa dirigiéndose al hombre –compórtate, no intimides a la compañera- dio un golpe fuerte que lo mando al suelo haciendo un gran agujero –discúlpame, mi nombre es Alma- dio una sonrisa a la mujer que estaba en shock ante tal escena

-Mi nombre es Vergil…- tomo la mano del joven de cabello rosa que seguía tendida – y ella es Alba- señalo la mujer de su lado que sonreía con alegría

-Ey estúpida mujer - el joven se levanto como si nada -si te vas a poner celosa dime- abrazo a la mujer, ante la sorpresa de Lucy que vio como la sonrisa de esta se transformaba en una más oscura

-Quieres morir joven verdad albino- con un tono sarcástico dijo Alma, mientras el otro tomaba su barbilla acercándola al rostro

-Pues no quiero morir joven mujer- la miro a los ojos quedándose inmóvil los dos por un momento, hasta que la mujer hiso un movimiento mandando a volar al hombre, que cayó parado sobre una de las mesas de los espectadores –Vamos quieres pelear como el otro día, fue muy divertido, en verdad- con una sonrisa dirigió su mano al mango de la espada

-Pues adelante- La mujer tomo posición de combate sonriendo y con una mirada diabólica en su rostro

-Cálmense- gritaron los hermanos que se encontraban en la mesa golpeándola con tal fuerza que la rompieron

-Ey Vergil, rompimos la mesa- dijo Alba en tono de preocupación mientras miraba los restos de la mesa

-No te preocupes Alba… nuestros estúpidos hermanos hicieron más en un día- dijo tranquilamente el de gabardina azul

-Pues nomas destruyeron el gremio, verdad- pregunto la mujer de pinza

-Te equivocas… vistes el pueblo- dijo Vergil dirigiendo su mirada fría a la mujer

-Que insinúas… estos tarados lo hicieron- comento señalando a los otros que se encontraban discutiendo peligrosamente cerca, siendo separados por Gray que hacia lo posible por mantenerlos a raya

-Pero dígame Alba… porque no me contestas mi pregunta- dijo Vergil llamando la atención de la mujer que se encontraba a su lado

-No es porque no queramos, sino que es muy difícil de hablar…-su mirada se entristeció que veía hacia el suelo -pero le aseguro que somos humanas- sonrió alegremente al hombre de gabardina azul

-De que hablan amigos- Natsu dijo feliz, no entendía lo más mínimo la plática que escucho silenciosamente

-No es nada joven Natsu… tenemos que irnos- dio una sonrisa al joven, mientras se levantaba de su asiento dirigiéndose a la otra pareja, que se encontraban gritándose insultos uno a otro

-Disculpe señorita Alma… es hora de irnos- dijo cortésmente mientras se interponía entre los dos, para alivio de Gray que la hacía de mediador

-Claro Vergil- la mujer se dispuso a seguir al hombre de gabardina azul, sin antes sacarle la lengua a Dante

-Estúpida mujer- susurro mientras caminaba –Ey ustedes no van a venir- señalo a los jóvenes que estaban parados observándolos

-Vamos- Alba grito felizmente mientras empujaba a Natsu y Lucy

Ya en la estación del tren; Alba y Vergil hablaban de la estructura del edificio que era hermosa, Alma y Dante discutían porque el hombre estaba molestando a todas las mujeres hermosas de su paso, Gray y Natsu peleaban porque el primero estaba desnudo, Lucy por su parte maldecía su suerte

Ya en el tren, que se encontraba en movimiento

-Ey chico te encuentras bien- pregunto el de gabardina roja a Natsu, que estaba casi desmayado en su asiento

-Gulp- contesto el joven cerrando su boca con sus manos

-El idiota se siente mal en cualquier medio de transporte- dijo Gray entre risas

-Siempre es así- con una sonrisa Lucy comento

-Cierto así es Natsu- comento el gato azul

-Eh y este gato cuando llego aquí- pregunto Dante mientras levantaba al gato de una oreja –puede hablar- miro fríamente al animal

-Ey déjalo, insensible… pero ahora que lo dices cuando llego- pregunto Alma, que en vez de quitárselo al hombre miro como este lo empezaba a mover toscamente

-Ey dejen en paz a la mascota de los chicos, par de sádicos- grito Alba mientras arrebataba al animal mareado de las manos de los otros

-Ustedes en verdad se entienden- dijeron todos para molestia de los dos

-Ni muerta me entendería con un idiota como el- la mujer se levanto de su asiento y señalo al hombre, que se encontraba riendo

-Van tres veces que dices maldiciones…- tomo el brazo de la mujer y la sentó en su regazo – ya habíamos tenido esta plática no lo crees- mientras la abrazaba aun mas fuerte

-Suéltame maldito desgraciado- Alma dijo entre dientes mientras daba una mirada asesina al hombre que estaba riendo en signo de victoria

-Ya se paró el tren- grito el chico de cabello rosa parándose alegremente de su asiento –Que está pasando- pregunto siendo ignorados por todos que comenzaron a levantarse

-Ya suéltame, si no quieres que te de un cabezazo como ayer- dijo la mujer que se encontraban todavía sentada en las piernas del hombre

-Inténtalo- dijo el hombre en tono sarcástico

-Vamos amigos ya llegamos…- dijo Natsu felizmente siendo ignorados por los otros, que todavía se miraban fijamente a los ojos

La mujer se acerco al oído del hombre, para sorpresa de este y susurro –Te va a doler estúpido- recargo sus pies en el filo del asiento, y empujo con tal fuerza que salieron disparados por la ventana, para sorpresa de Natsu y todos los que se encontraban afuera del tren

-Bueno ahí voy- dijo el joven de cabello rosa mientras salía por la ventana, atrás de la pareja

Mientras tanto afuera, Alma se levanto de encima de Dante que se agarraba la cabeza

-Estúpida mujer… no era necesario hacer eso- dijo cuando se levantaba

-Pues si me hubieras soltado nos hubiéramos ahorrado el espectáculo- contesto la mujer mientras se sacudía los fragmentos de vidrio de sus ropas

-Ey están bi…- Natsu se queda a medias de la oración

-Eh… a si- dijo la mujer mientras volteaba a ver al joven que tenía una expresión de asombro –que te pasa- pregunto, el chico solo señalo al hombre que tenía un gran vidrio clavado en su brazo

-No te preocupes chico… no moriré tan fácil, ni mucho menos en las manos de esa mujer agresiva- dijo Dante altaneramente cuando retiraba el vidrio sacando aun más sangre, esperando un golpe de la mujer que se comenzaba a acercar

-Discúlpame…- Dijo en voz baja mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un pañuelo y se disponía a limpiar la sangre

-Por qué dices eso mujer… si ya sabes que soy medio demonio- dijo sorprendido ante tal acción de Alma –ya me has golpeado antes, no entiendo porque te disculpas-

-No me gusta ver tanta sangre- murmuro la mujer que ya había terminado de limpiar la sangre –aunque sea tuya- levanto su cabeza mirando los ojos del hombre

-Estas sangrando de la mejilla- el hombre puso su dedo en la mejilla de la mujer, limpiándolo suavemente –en verdad que eres extraña-

-Pero qué diablos- tartamudeo el joven de cabello rosado –no se supone que estabas sangrando de muerte-

-No te preocupes chico, estoy bien, soy medio demonio- dijo Dante sin voltear a verlo

-Ya deja de mirarme así, albino- la mujer comento al ver que Dante seguía acariciando su mejilla –y que quieres decir con extraña- frunció el seño

-Es solo que no entiendo nada…- dijo Dante sin quitar su mano de la mejilla de la mujer –me gusto la expresión de hace un momento- dio una sonrisa altanera

-Ey ustedes dos- se oyó un grito a lo lejos –Ya hicieron más destrozos- se acercaba Alba totalmente enojada junto a Vergil, que al contrario de ella se acercaba con su mirada usual

-Ey Natsu te encuentras bien- grito la chica de cabello dorado, al ver que el joven de cabello rosa estaba con una expresión de asombro –Natsu- insistió sin éxito alguno

-Yo me encargo- dijo Gray mientras lanzaba un ataque de hielo a Natsu que fue bloqueado por Alma, dando un golpe fuerte.

-Ey no se meta en esto señorita Alma- se quejo el de cabello negro mientras se acercaba a la mujer

-No me digas señorita solo Alma, va para ti también Vergil- miro hacia atrás al hombre de gabardina azul – y solo me interpuse porque este chico esta en shock, si fuera en otra ocasión te hubiera dejado que lo mataras- señalo al chico de cabello rosa

-Como que en shock- preguntaron Gray y Lucy al ver que Natsu no reaccionaba

-Bueno creo que fue mi culpa- dijo Dante rascándose la cabeza –Ey mujer porque te moviste, estaba disfrutando el momento- entre risas se acercaba a Alma

-Tu cállate, y más te vale no mencionar nada de lo sucedido- en voz baja comento la mujer mirando como el hombre se acercaba

-Claro…- con voz arrogante contesto –pero como vas a comprar mi silencio- dijo con un brillo extraño en los ojos

-Che… simple si no quieres morir- comento la mujer dándole la espalda al hombre, caminando hacia el joven que no reaccionaba

-Ey Natsu- comento el gato azul –Natsu-

-A ver…- dijo Alba mientras miraba la cara del chico –se ve curioso- dio una risa

-De seguro hiciste algo estúpido Dante- Vergil comento mientras miraba a su hermano

-Pues yo no fui… fue culpa de la mujer- señalando a Alma, que estaba viendo a Natsu,-pero fue interesante- dio una sonrisa algo malévola

-En que estas pensando Dante- dijo Vergil al percatarse que observaba a la mujer de cabello suelto negro

-Pues…- el de gabardina roja dijo, comenzando a caminar al grupo –no lo sé-

-Ey Vergil no te quedes fuera del grupo- grito Alba feliz haciendo señas de que se acercara el hombre de gabardina azul

-Q-que p-paso- Natsu dijo entrecortado

-Por fin reaccionas chico- Dante agarro la cabeza del joven

-estúpido- dijo Gray golpeando levemente el hombro del chico

-Nos estabas preocupando Natsu- dijo Lucy entre suspiros

-E-el…- tartamudeo el joven de cabello rosa señalando a Dante –d-demonio-

-Demonio…- dijeron Gray, Lucy y Happy al mismo tiempo

-Que es demonio- pregunto Natsu volviendo a su tono normal, dando una mirada de estupidez en el rostro

-Idiota- dijo Vergil dando la espalda al grupo

-Ey Vergil no seas duro con el chico- comento Alba mientras se acercaba al de gabardina azul dando una sonrisa

-De que hablas estúpido… ya vámonos- dijo Gray sin darle importancia en lo más mínimo a la discusión, cuando se iba detrás de los otros dos

-Eh…. Bueno no importa- Natsu dio una sonrisa y se fue a seguir al mago de hielo por la agresión

-Chicos esperen- grito Lucy al correr para alcanzarlos, dejando atrás a Dante y Alma

-En verdad que les valió… ni siquiera preguntaron nada- dio una risa al de gabardina roja –nos salvamos de las preguntas-

-Pero… si no quieres que diga lo que sucedió – dio una mirada de arrogancia a la mujer, que se encogió de brazos –tendrás que hacer lo que yo quiera-

-Haz lo que quieras… no me importa mucho si lo dices- su risa cambio a una más oscura y se retiro

-Che, estúpida mujer creí que ya la tenía- entre risas dijo el de gabardina roja mientras la alcanzaba –será en otra oportunidad- le susurro cuando la dejaba atrás

-Que quieres decir con eso albino…- la mujer grito sin recibir respuesta –Ey te estoy hablando- insistió

Después de que se fue el grupo, los policías de la estación llegaron para arrestar a los revoltosos, pero fue demasiado tarde ya no se encontraba nadie.

Mientras a lo lejos un hombre, que había observado toda la escena murmuraba –Las encontré hermanitas- desapareció con la multitud


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 Devil may cry

-Ey rosa- dijo Dante dirigiendo su mirada a Natsu

-¿Rosa?- dijo el joven volteando al hombre de gabardina roja –Me llamo Natsu- frunció el ceño

-Bueno… rosa- dio una risa –Donde diablos estamos… hemos caminado desde la estación del tren-se quejo el hombre

-Que, ya te cansaste albino- dijo Alma con sarcasmo mientras caminaba al lado de su hermana ganándose una mirada asesina de Dante

-Cálmate hermana, se la han pasado peleando desde que se conocieron- dio un suspiro Alba –déjenme descansar de ustedes-

-Cierto, señorita Alma… usted y el idiota de Dante solo pelean y discuten- la fría voz de Vergil dijo, que se encontraba al lado de la joven de pinzas

-Ya te dije que me digas por mi nombre… pero ahora que recuerdo, cuáles son nuestras misiones- comento Alma dirigiendo su mirada al grupo de Natsu

-Pues…- Natsu dirigió su mirada a Gray que contesto –según esto…- saco un papel del bolsillo –tenemos que cargarnos a unos bandidos llamados sword que se apoderaron de una ciudad-

-Una ciudad- grito exaltada Lucy

-Parece divertido… donde es- pregunto el de gabardina roja mientras se rascaba la cabeza, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos

-Pues es más adelante- dijo el mago de hielo

-Ya quiero patear algunos culos- comento con altanería Dante

-Y luego decías que yo era la agresiva, albino- Alma comento en voz alta provocando al medio demonio

-Pues si que quieres pelear mujer- el hombre de gabardina roja dijo mientras se acercaba a la mujer de cabello suelto –vamos- tomo su espada y la saco de su funda apuntando a la mujer, que reía de forma siniestra

-Necesitas un arma para pelear con una mujer- dijo entre risas la de cabello suelto, provocando que el medio demonio guardara su espada en la funda

-Vamos mujer, vamos a pelear como la vez pasada…- desapareció –quiero que se vuelva a repetir- le susurro en el oído de la mujer, que rápidamente dio un paso adelante y lanzo una patada que fue esquivada por el hombre

-Claro… debo admitir que fue divertido… darle su merecido a acosadores como tu- Alma acepto con una mirada asesina y una sonrisa sádica, cuando los dos se abalanzaron para golpearse ante la mirada de sus acompañantes, que solo encogieron los hombros y suspiraron, continuaron caminando dejando al par atrás

-Ey por cierto donde esta Happy- pregunto Lucy

-Pues me dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer… así que se regreso al gremio…. Dijo algo de pescados con un concurso…- dio una mirada triste al suelo mientras caminaba

-Vamos no te deprimas Natsu, esta mejor lejos del par de sádicos- dijo Alba señalando hacia donde se encontraba la pelea

-Esperen- una voz detuvo al grupo que comenzaba a caminar lejos del par de agresivos –quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí-

-Pues me parece incorrecto, que alguien que no da la cara pregunte eso- dijo Vergil en voz baja pero intensa, los demás asentaron con la cabeza excepto el par que se encontraba peleando

-Pues yo soy el líder de la banda de bandidos sword, ahora respondan quienes son ustedes- dijo calmadamente el hombre mientras mostraba su apariencia, cabello azul oscuro con un traje desgastado y mirada perdida

-Nosotros somos miembros de Fairy Tail…- dijo Natsu con entusiasmo mientras mostraba el tatuaje de su brazo –venimos a eliminarlos- con un brillo en sus ojos, comenzando a salir fuego de sus manos que chocaba entre sí

-Así que tu eres Salamander… pues tendrás muchos problemas con nosotros, somos magos clase S y según mis contactos la mayoría de ustedes son novatos- dirigió su mirada observando detalladamente al grupo, que la mayoría de ellos no ponían atención al discurso (Dante, Alma, Vergil y Alba que se encontraban unos discutiendo y los otros hablando entre sí)

-Ey ustedes… no ven la situacion en la que están estúpidos- otro hombre salió, seguido por más que rodearon al grupo, llamando por fin la atención total de todos

-Wow son muchos…- dijo con sarcasmo el de gabardina roja –Ey mujer que te parece un juego…- miro a Alma que se encontraba enfrente de el

-Qué clase de juego- pregunto la mujer

-Pues Vergil y yo contra ustedes dos- una mirada burlona apareció en el rostro del hombre, al parecer ignorando a todos los bandidos de su alrededor –el que derrote a más estúpido gana-

-Tú también te estás contando albino…- dijo entre risas la mujer –está bien acepto… vamos hermana…- se dirigió a Alba que estaba hablando con Vergil de historia del arte

-Ustedes también chicos…- Dante señalo a Natsu y compañía que estaban observando la plática –que equipo escogen- pregunto

-Yo voy contigo Dante- dijo feliz Natsu que se dirigió al lado del medio demonio junto con Happy que parecía estaba en su mundo

-Yo con las chicas- Gray camino hacia la mujer de cabellos sueltos – Y tu Lucy- pregunto

-Yo los contare- dijo mientras se alejaba del grupo, no tanto porque estaban rodeados –_pobres bandidos los compadezco- _pensó

-Estúpido Dante yo no quiero entrar a tu juego… basta con ustedes- dijo Vergil que se encontraba aun al lado de Alba

-Vamos Vergil parece divertido - dijo la mujer de pinzas mientras empujaba al hombre de lado de su hermano

-Bueno que empiece el espectáculo- Dante grito haciéndole señas a los bandidos, que ofendidos comenzaron a atacar al grupo

-Wow manejan los elementos- dijo Lucy mientras esquivaba un ataque, para su protección escogió al Horologium, que para enojo de esta empezó a huir –Che estúpido reloj- murmuro mientras desaparecía su convocación, de repente los ataques ya no se dirigían hacia ella, volteo para observar la masacre que estaba enfrente

-Ey albino, cuantos llevas- grito la mujer mientras que con un golpe mandaba a volar a un mago de viento arrastrando a varios compañeros

-Pues como unos 10… - dijo dudosamente Dante

-Ni siquiera las estas contando- reclamo la mujer

-Y tú- pregunto el de gabardina roja

-Pues…- se quedo pensativa Alma mientras se detenía en un árbol, rascándose la cabeza –igual que tu- dijo con una sonrisa

-Estúpida mujer, ni siquiera sabes- Dante reclamo mientras aterrizaba al lado de la mujer que seguía sonriendo –Es bueno verte reír- murmuro el hombre mientras tomaba en sus brazos a la mujer

-Ya vas a empezar con tus acosos, demonio albino- la mujer de cabello suelto frunció el ceño mientras golpeaba al hombre mandándolo lejos

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla

-Ey Alba es buena peleando- cortésmente comento Vergil que observaba atento a la gemela que peleaba con un bastón –de donde saco el bastón- pregunto

-Pues lo traía en el bolsillo, es portátil- dijo mientras golpeaba a otros –también debo decir que sabe manejar muy bien su espada-

-Los chicos tampoco se quedan atrás- el de gabardina azul dirigió su mirada en Natsu y Gray que estaban peleando a la par con magos con los mismos elementos

-Cierto… son buenos- contesto Alba que se detuvo a observar –Ya nomas quedan esos- pregunto volteando a los lados

-Creo que si…-Vergil tomaba asiento en una roca –Vamos a esperar a que terminen-

-Bueno…- la mujer tomo asiento en el suelo, guardando su bastón en el bolso –Ey Lucy ven a sentarte- grito a la chica que estaba parada a lo lejos

-Em… ah sí- la chica de cabellos dorados reacciono y se acerco a los dos que observaba la pelea de Natsu y Gray –y Dante y Alma- pregunto, los otros nomas respondieron moviendo levemente su cabeza en desaprobación

-Ellos deben de estar peleando en alguna parte- susurro Alba sin voltear a ver a la joven

-Ey Gray, ya terminaron todos porque no te apuras idiota- grito Natsu durante su pelea, al ver que eran los únicos luchando

-Apúrate tu idiota- contesto el otro mientras esquivaba un ataque de hielo

-Pues… que te parece un cambio, estúpido hielitos – grito Natsu –después de todo puedo con todos los de tu tipo-

-Cállate estúpido aliento de dragón, yo también puedo con los de tu tipo- contesto el de cabellos negros mientras cambiaban de posición

-Karyuu no Hokou- grito el joven de cabellos rosas, de su boca salió una gran bola de fuego que consumió a su adversario en segundos –ves acabo rápido con los de tu clase estúpido exhibicionista-

-Ice Make – Lance- dijo el otro chico, creando unas lanzas que derroto con facilidad al mago sin dejarlo reaccionar –a quien le dices exhibicionista estúpido- comento mientras el otro lo señalaba, se agacho solo para descubrir que en efecto estaba desnudo –eh cuando- pregunto

-Así has estado joven, desde que salimos de la estación del tren- Vergil murmuro con su voz fría, a lo que las mujeres afirmaron con la cabeza, mientras el joven se ponía una camisa.

-Vamos tenemos que buscar a los agresivos…- dijo Alba mientras era interrumpida por una nube, de la cual apareció un joven de trajes y lentes oscuros con la cabellera café

-Eh Loki, que haces aquí si yo no te invoque- pregunto Lucy mientras el hombre se acercaba

-Pues sentí una presencia aun más cerca- dijo el hombre mientras se acomodaba su anillo –se está acercando- comento cuando se puso enfrente de la mujer, signo de protección

-Es verdad- susurro Vergil al sacar su katana dirigiendo su mirada fría alrededor

-En serio- preguntaron los demás que al parecer no entendían nada

-Buenas Tardes- se oyó una voz masculina –como siempre rodeada de amigos- de entre las sombras de los arboles salía un joven alto y cabellos castaños casi negros con una enorme sonrisa que vestía totalmente de negro

-T-tu- dijo Alba susurrando, llamando la atención de sus compañeros ya que saco nuevamente su bastón y la típica sonrisa de ella, se transformaba en una mueca de rencor y sus ojos expresaban lo mismo

-No creo que debas recibirme así… después de todo somos hermanos- el joven respondió al mostrar sus ojos café oscuro

-Tú ya no eres mi hermano- contesto la mujer para asombro de todos –El murió el día en que tu apareciste-

-Vamos no digas eso…- dijo el joven mientras desaparecía de la vista de todos –el todavía se encuentra en algún lugar dentro de mi- apareció encima del grupo dando un gran corte con su espada, que fue bloqueado por Vergil y Alba protegiendo a los demás

-Que está pasando- susurro Lucy mientras caía al suelo, impactada por el gran agujero del corte a pesar de haber sido bloqueado

-Bueno, quiero probar mis fuerzas contigo hermano- dijo Natsu felizmente mientras encendía de nuevo sus puños

-Yo no me quedo atrás… parece interesante el juego- comento Loki cuando lanzaba su chaqueta a la mujer que estaba en el suelo –Quédate atrás Lucy- exclamo

-Bueno también me uniré a la fiesta- Gray se quitaba la camisa que se acababa de poner y avanzaba junto con los otros

-Wow tus amigos son valientes como para querer protegerte hermanita pero…- en unos minutos el joven desapareció, golpeando a todos dejándolos fuera, excepto Natsu y Vergil que no se rendían –Vaya dos soportaron mi primer golpe… si son algo fuertes-

-Cállate de una puta vez- en todo el camino que la conocían, era la primera vez que Alba decía una maldición y daba una mirada de muerte al chico, mientras ella golpeaba con fuerza inhumana al hombre con su bastón, que el otro bloqueaba con su espada,, los bandidos al despertarse y ver la escena corrieron por sus vidas

-Has mejorado hermana- dijo el chico con una risa –pero sigues débil- dio un corte fuerte que hirió a la mujer en el hombro mandándola violentamente al piso

-Seré yo tu adversario- Vergil se interpuso entre ellos mostrando su filo de la katana y clavando su mirada fría en el joven que sonreía sínicamente

-No se olviden de mí- Natsu se puso al lado del medio demonio, los dos se encontraban sangrando pero no parecían graves sus heridas

-Esta pelea es mía- dijo Alba mientras se ponía en pie, tomando su hombro que se encontraba sangrando

-Te equivocas…- Gray dijo mientras se acercaba al grupo junto a Lucy y Loki –los que lastimen a nuestros compañeros, se hacen enemigos de Fairy Tail- todos exclamaron al mismo tiempo mientras tomaban posición de lucha

-Eso fue profundo- dijo con sarcasmo el chico mientras borraba su sonrisa que había mantenido en toda la lucha –pero mi objetivo eres tu hermana y nada más, te unirás a nosotros como lo hizo tu hermano-

En unos segundos el bosque se había convertido en campo de batalla, cortes, fuego, hielo y relámpagos era lo que se podía ver desde lo lejos

-Ey albino… nos alejamos mucho del grupo- dijo la mujer mientras colgaba los brazos –No puede ser que este perdida con un acosador- grito mientras se agarraba la cabeza en signos de frustración

-No seas exagerada mujer…- tomo a Alma y la recargo sobre un árbol –me parece perfecto esta situacion- dijo con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba

-No entiendes, verdad- dio una sonrisa, y con un cabezazo lo mando en contra de una gran roca que se encontraba enfrente –che, cuando van a acabar tus acosos- dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar dejando a Dante entre los escombros

-Ey estúpida salvaje… muchas querían estar en tu lugar- grito el medio demonio mientras se levantaba, observando a la mujer que estaba parada –Te estoy hablando mujer- no recibió respuesta –mujer- se acerco a la joven que se encontraba inmóvil y miro su rostro

-El está aquí…- susurro Alma –Mi hermana- grito, desapareciendo al instante, dejando al de gabardina roja atrás que murmuro –esa mirada… no me gusta- desapareciendo al poco tiempo

-Vaya tus amigos si me entretuvieron un rato- dijo el joven de negro mientras veía a inconscientes a Gray y Loki –bueno los que siguen- dirigió su mirada a Natsu que se esforzaba en levantar con ayuda de Lucy, Alba se encontraba golpeada y con su hombro sangrando –Wow tu eres el único que no pareces dañado- su mirada se clavo en el hombre de gabardina azul, que mostraba sus ropas ensangrentadas pero sin signos de heridas visibles

-Digamos que soy muy resistente- dijo Vergil mientras desaparecía –es entretenido pelear con alguien como tú, cuál es tu nombre- pregunto el hombre mientras chocaba su katana con la espada del hombre, demostrando sus modales

-Mi nombre no importa… pero el de mi cuerpo es Ramiro- con una sonrisa repelió el ataque mandando contra un árbol al hombre de cabellos blancos, que aterrizo con sus pies y uso esto para tomar fuerza y volver a atacar

-Espera Vergil…- grito Alba mientras se acercaba, agarrando la herida de su hombro –yo me encargare - saco su bastón y se lanzo al ataque junto al hombre de cabellos blancos

-Yo también…- grito Natsu dejando atrás a Lucy, mientras esta corría a auxiliar a los otros dos que se encontraban en el suelo

-Me hubiera gustado seguir peleando con ustedes… pero tengo un sacrificio que realizar- dio el hombre de negro un gran salto, esquivando todo ataque –Cerca… bastante cerca- Natsu lanzo fuego en contra del hombre que se encontraba todavía en el aire, este solo lo partió con su espada y golpeo al chico mandándolo varios metros lejos de ellos.

Vergil y Alba atacaron juntos, siendo esquivados muy apenas por el joven que resulto lastimado ante el corte de las dos armas, ahora sus velocidades eran mas rápidas que antes y un brillo diferentes en sus ojos

-Wow… mira que encontrarme con que son aun mas fuertes, es impresionante- con altanería comento Ramiro mientras veía su propia sangre volar –Basta de juegos- el tomo su espada con las dos manos y la partió a la mitad, ahora tenía dos armas

-Eso es nuevo- murmuro Alba mientras bloqueaba una de las espadas con su bastón

-Técnica con dos espadas… eso es interesante- dijo Vergil cuando chocaba su katana con la otra espada, ahora el hombre de negro estaba peleando con dos espadas contra ellos con más velocidad y violencia.

En un descuido de la mujer, le es arrebatada su arma, que es lanzada con fuerza hacia el hombre de gabardina azul que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, dejándolo colgado de un costado en una gran pared de piedra a varios metros de distancia.

-Mierda…- cuando Vergil se disponía a liberarse, Alba es estrellada a su lado siendo tomada del cuello por su hermano, Ramiro se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de liberarse el hombre de gabardina azul, y este le arrebata su katana ensartándola en su pecho, toma su espada y lo apuñala en un brazo dejándolo inmóvil –Maldito- murmuro el medio demonio al ver que no podía moverse con facilidad, ya que tenía tres armas en su cuerpo

-Sigues vivo a pesar de esas heridas- dijo el joven de negro cuando miraba que el hombre de cabellos plateados todavía se movía, al parecer sin ser afectado por las heridas –interesante- comento mientras sostenía a su hermana del cuello

-Suéltame- con esfuerzo pudo salir esa palabra de la garganta de la mujer –Maldito desgra..- es apretada con más fuerza hundiéndola en la pared

-Tú sabes que no puedo hacer eso hermanita, tienes que unirte a nosotros… - dijo en tono de alegría

-Que quieres decir con eso- Pregunto Vergil que se encontraba a un lado, esforzándose por liberarse

-Te lo diré, solo para que le pases el recado a mi otra hermana…- cuando el joven de negro iba a decir algo, un fuerte golpe lo mando volando varios metros de distancia

-Estas bien hermana…- susurro Alma cuando se acercaba a levantar a la de pinzas –perdón por llegar tarde- una lagrima recorrió su mejilla –no volveré a permitir que me quiten a otro hermano- grito y se fue detrás del hombre que había lanzado con fuerza

-Perdón Vergil…- dijo Alba mientras quitaba las armas del cuerpo del hombre liberándolo enseguida

-Tienen mucho que explicarnos, Alba- con su voz fría de costumbre se dirigió a la joven que se esforzaba por levantarse, e ir detrás de sus hermanos

-Maldito… como quieres que te entregue a otro de mis hermanos- Alma gritaba mientras golpeaba a Ramiro que este esquivaba con mayor dificultad, por la rapidez de estos

-Alma- se oyó la voz de Natsu y Lucy mientras se acercaban al lugar, sin ser escuchados

-Natsu, Lucy- Alba dijo mientras se acercaba ayudada por Vergil –Donde están los otros- pregunto

-Los demás siguen inconscientes… pero que está pasando- Natsu comento mientras observaba la pelea, que se alejaban poco a poco de ellos

-No es nada- dijo en voz baja cuando miraba al suelo con tristeza –después les contamos… pero ahora no hay que permitir que se alejen… temo que el también haya venido- soltó al hombre de gabardina azul, para caminar en dirección de la pelea

-¿El?- pregunto Vergil, pero esto no fue contestado por la mujer que se alejaba con lentitud

-Has mejorada mucho hermana… a tal punto que no puedo esquivar la mayoría de tus golpes- dijo en tono serio Ramiro mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca –debiste de haber hecho un entrenamiento interesante para mejorar en tan poco tiempo, y recuperarte de la última vez que nos vimos-

-Eso no te importa…- desapareció de la vista del joven –imbécil- apareció al costado de este, dándole un golpe seguido por patadas

-Vamos, apoco no recuerdas que fue gracias a ti que me uní a ellos- dijo el hombre mientras se estrellaba en un edificio –Wow ya llegamos a la ciudad-

-No digas estupideces… ya no me digas hermana… tú no eres mi hermano- Alma contesto con la voz entrecortada cuando se acercaba al edificio

-Están rodeados- grito un hombre mientras los rodeaban –este es territorio de los bandidos sword- siendo ignorados

-Ustedes no se metan… si no quieren morir- con una voz grave, la mujer de cabello suelto dijo clavando su mirada en el hombre que los amenazo

-Q-quietos- el hombre tartamudeo al sentir la mirada penetrante de la mujer haciendo que temblaran y corrieran por el sentimiento de peligro en la atmosfera, dejándolos solos nuevamente

-Veo que no has perdido esa mirada hermani…- es silenciado por una patada, que lo manda volar hacia otro edificio

-Ya te dije que no soy tu hermana- Alma tenía una mirada más temeraria, que nunca utilizaba aun con Dante, entre rencor, tristeza y culpa. Caminaba dirigiéndose al edificio donde estaba su hermano

-Veo que eres igual de rencorosa…- una voz detiene en seco a la mujer, que es atravesada por una espada en el pecho –espero que no hayas cambiado en nada- le susurro

-T-tu- con la voz entre cortada y con sangre brotando de su boca, Alma es lanzada a la plaza principal de la ciudad, estrellándose con un monumento en forma de Cristo cayéndole encima

-Pensar que descuidarías tu espalda… no podría desaprovechar esa oportunidad- el hombre comento mientras se dejaba ver. Era más alto que el hermano, cabellos y ojos rojos con mirada seria y vestido totalmente de traje gris.

-Eso fue muy cobarde estúpido- una voz intensa se escucho llamando la atención del hombre de cabellos rojos, que ya tenía una gran espada en la garganta y un revolver en la cien

-Eres rápido… pero solo quería avisarle que estaba aquí…- el hombre desapareció –mi intención no es matarla, después de todo necesitamos su sangre- ya se encontraba lejos, cargando a Ramiro en el hombro, perdiéndose ante la vista de Dante

-Dante- grito Alba mientras se acercaba, apoyando en su bastón para caminar –donde esta mi hermana- pregunto

El hombre de gabardina roja se acerco rápidamente a una pila de escombros en el centro del parque, al parecer había olvidado que ahí se encontraba la mujer de cabellos sueltos, cuando se dispuso a quitar la primera piedra, Alma salto de golpe tirando al hombre al suelo.

-D-donde están- con la voz entrecortada y haciendo presión en la gran herida de su pecho volteando a los lados, cuando se percato de que ya no se encontraba el hombre que la hirió sintió un alivio y empezó a retirarse hacia el bosque

-Q-que a donde va- pregunto Lucy

-Se supone que debería de venir hacia acá- dijo Natsu

-No importa hay que traer a los demás- dijo Alba en tono serio mientras se retiraba hacia el otro extremo del bosque –Vamos- grito llamando a todos

-Ey Dante…- Vergil llamo a su hermano que estaba sentado en el suelo mientras observaba la dirección donde se había ido Alma –vas a venir- pregunto

-No… esa mujer tiene una herida muy grave… aunque tiene orgullo, sé que no puede mantenerse en pie- dijo el hombre de gabardina roja cuando se levantaba –sigue siendo humana después de todo- dio una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar

-Está bien, estúpido Dante- Vergil dio la espalda dirigiéndose al bosque, donde los demás se habían ido

Dante camino, siguiendo las huellas de sangre que dejaba la mujer, hasta que se detuvieron al pie de un gran árbol, volteo hacia arriba y ahí se encontraba ella con la cabeza hacia abajo, el cabello tapaba su rostro

-Ey mujer… dejaste un camino de sangre- murmuro el hombre mientras se sentaba al pie del árbol, justo debajo de ella cayéndole una gota de su sangre –mujer, estas ensuciándome- grito mientras se limpiaba la mejilla

-P-pues quítate de ahí, idiota- dijo la mujer con la voz entrecortada

-Vaya por fin hablas… ya estaba pensando en cómo deshacerme del cuerpo- dio una risa mientras se hacía a un lado –se te está haciendo costumbre el maldecirme-

-P-pues ya no me hables… déjame en paz- dijo con un nudo en la garganta

-Ey mujer…- el hombre dijo mientras saltaba hacia ella, poniéndose enfrente –Devil may cry- acaricio su cabeza, y la estrecho contra su pecho –Las mujeres fuertes también lloran-

-Idiota quien dijo que estaba llorando… y que es eso de Devil… me estás diciendo demonio- aventó al hombre que cayó en el suelo

-Agresiva hasta en estos momentos- comento Dante mientras veía como la mujer bajaba del árbol de un salto –Ey ensuciaste mi gabardina con tu sangre- susurro con sarcasmo cuando observaba sus ropas

-Cállate… tu fuist…- Alma es interrumpida, por un dolor espantoso en el pecho, es su herida que había tratado de ignorar por orgullo, pero que seguía sangrando –Maldita sea- murmuro mientras caía de rodillas mirando hacia el piso, jadeando del dolor

-No deberías moverte con esa herida- dijo Dante cuando se levantaba –Vas a ensuciar mas el bosque- mientras se acercaba, dio una pequeña risa que fue interrumpida por la mujer-Porque soy tan débil…- murmuro –no pude proteger a mi hermano… y ahora va detrás de ella- se veían pequeñas gotas cayendo hacia el suelo del rostro de Alma, no eran de sangre sino lagrimas

-No creo que debas ser tan dura contigo misma mujer- comento Dante mientras se agachaba –eres una buena hermana, y a pesar de lo agresiva, también buena persona-

-Wow… que clase de ánimos me das… primero me dices demonio y ahora agresiva, aunque lo ultimo siempre me lo dices- dio una pequeña carcajada sin levantar la cabeza

-Sarcástica hasta en los peores momentos mujer…- agarro la barbilla de la mujer y levanto la cabeza de esta –no quiero verte llorar- seco las lagrimas que salían de los ojos de esta

-Quien te entiende… no que las mujeres fuertes también lloran… - miro al hombre a la cara y se dejo caer al pie del árbol –gracias a mi, él tienen a mi hermano…- miro hacia el cielo y lloro en silencio y al poco tiempo de sus ojos desaparecieron el brillo

-Ey mujer- dijo Dante alterado al ver que no termino de hablar –Estúpida mujer… esta inconsciente, le dije que no se moviera- dio un suspiro mientras levantaba a Alma, para cargarla y llevarla de regreso a la ciudad –Lo matare… juro que matare a ese hombre- susurro

Mientras tanto

-Ey Lucy… donde los dejamos- dijo Natsu despreocupada

-Los hemos perdido… bueno nomas a Gray, porque a Loki lo regrese a su dimensión- suspiro como de alivio

-Creen que este bien… que tal si se lo comieron las hormigas- dijo Alba preocupada

-No creo Alba- con seriedad dijo Vergil

-Cierto… a ese estúpido nadie se lo comería…- Natsu es interrumpido por una piedra que lo golpea en la cabeza

-Idiota aliento de dragón…- era Gray que se acercaba cojeando –Todos se encuentran bien- pregunto

-Si joven Gray… lesiones menores- dijo el hombre de gabardina azul

-Pero usted está como si nada- dijo el joven de cabello rosa mientras miraba al hombre detenidamente –todos tenemos moretones o estamos cojeando pero tu- de repente recordó la escena del tren con Dante –Un demonio- grito asustando a los demás –que es un demonio- volvió su mirada estúpida usual

-Chico… debiste haber oído de su maestro que no somos de este mundo, verdad- dijo Vergil mientras caminaba, seguido por los demás –en nuestro mundo existen unas criaturas infernales llamadas demonios… nosotros Dante y yo, somos medio demonios-

-¡que!- gritaron los chicos del gremio

-Sigo sin entender- dijo Natsu sonriendo estúpidamente

-Bueno pues…- Alba agarro la espada que dejo Ramiro en la pelea anterior, y la encajo en el pecho del hombre de gabardina azul, para sorpresa de todos -el es resistente- dijo con una sonrisa

-Sabe Alba… eso no era necesario- dijo Vergil mientras sacaba la espada de su pecho, seguida de mucha sangre

-Ups perdón….- Dio una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Eso fue intenso- dijo Gray mientras se secaba el sudor –no lo vuelvan a hacer enfrente de mí-

-De mi tampoco- comento Lucy mientras se golpeaba un poco la mejilla

-Wow es increíble…-Natsu se encontraba quemando el pecho a Vergil –eres invencible- dijo con alegría sin detener la acción

-Deténgase joven Natsu… me está molestando- sus penetrantes ojos se clavaron el Natsu, que hiso que se detuviera al instante

-Bueno… hay que regresar a la ciudad- dijo Alba con seriedad

-Tiene mucho que explicarnos- Contesto Vergil mientras se alejaba


	5. pasado

Pasado

-Ey estúpido Dante donde estas- grito Vergil sin perder seriedad

-Señor Dante- grito Alba sin recibir respuesta

-Adonde se habrán ido- pregunto Lucy

-Ey aquí hay gente- grito Natsu al señalar un edificio

-Es la gente de la ciudad- comento Gray

-Gracias por ayudarnos- comento una de las personas liberadas –les daremos su pago- saco un pequeño costal desgastado – es todo lo que pudimos reunir… no es mucho de lo que ofrecimos- dijo con tristeza

-No se preocupe señor… fue muy hábil pedir ese trabajo en su situacion- comento Gray

-No es necesario que nos paguen- dijo Natsu mientras los demás lo apoyaron

-Solo necesitamos un lugar para pasar la noche- comento Vergil

-Claro… ustedes se pueden quedar en aquel edificio… todo para ustedes- dio una sonrisa el señor y se dispuso a festejar con los demás pobladores

-Sería divertido unirse a la fiesta…- dijo Alba

-Pero tiene mucho que explicarnos Alba- Vergil dio la espalda y se dispuso a caminar

-Aparte estamos algo heridos- comento Lucy mientras veía a sus compañeros lesionados

-Ya llego- dijo el de gabardina azul mientras detenía el paso, todos voltearon a donde el hombre dirigía su mirada y ahí se encontraba Dante con Alma en brazos

-Hermana…- murmuro con tristeza Alba

-Tardaste Dante- dijo el joven de gabardina azul

-Esta mujer es muy fuerte… camino gran distancia con esa herida en su pecho…- comento el de gabardina roja mientras miraba a Alma en sus brazos

-Usaste orbe verde… verdad- comento el medio demonio de azul al mirar el gran hueco en la ropa de la mujer desmayada, los demás no entendían nada

-Si, casi uso el amarillo… perdió mucha sangre- dijo mientras se acercaba a Alba –tiene mucho que explicarnos-

-Si ya se- la mujer de pinzas se retiro seguida por los demás

Ya en el edificio

-Creo que la mujer estará dormida un largo tiempo… no tendré a quien molestar- dio un suspiro y volteo hacia Vergil –tendré que molestar a mi hermano- dio una sonrisa

-No digas idioteces… y mejor que nos expliquen quienes eras… y si en verdad era su hermano- dirigió su mirada a la mujer de pinzas

-Si él era mi hermano…- con tristeza afirmo la mujer

-¿Era?- comento Lucy

-El no es mi hermano… solo el cuerpo de el- respondió Alba

-Que quieres decir con eso y porque la mujer se echa la culpa y quien era el bastardo con cabellos rojos que la hirió- interrumpió Dante

-Deja que termine estúpido Dante- Vergil comento

-Bueno pues… él es el esposo de mi hermana… se puede decir era- continuo Alba siendo interrumpida de nuevo por Dante

-Esposo… la mujer tiene esposo- la mirada del hombre de gabardina roja era de sorpresa al decir eso

-Wow Alma tiene esposo- dijo Natsu asombrado

-Déjenme terminar… dije que era su esposo nada mas… ash…. Bueno el se acerco a mi hermana con otros planes… ganar su confianza y obtener algo de su sangre fresca para poder traer a un guardián oscuro…-

-Que son ustedes… - interrumpió Gray

-Humanos se los aseguro… solo que un poco fuertes… puede ser una maldición el serlo pero no saberlo - dio un suspiro Alba y continuo – para traer un guardián oscuro, necesitan el cuerpo de un humano fuerte, al parecer nosotros tres lo somos, pero en ese tiempo no lo sabíamos así que éramos presa fácil-

-Que quieres decir… porque se caso la mujer con ese bastardo…- dijo Dante en tono molesto

-Celoso- murmuro Vergil para molestia de este

-No digas tonterías- dio un berrinche y volteo el rostro

-_celoso- _pensamiento de los demás

-Bueno ella si estaba enamorada… al ver mi hermana en ese estado es algo chistoso…- dio una pequeña risa –ese estúpido solo quería mantener asegurado el sacrificio… necesitaban la sangre de mi hermana para poseer el cuerpo de mi hermano-

-Se echa la culpa la mujer por haberse dejado engañar, para que obtuvieran a uno de ustedes- comento Dante con seriedad

-Y ahora van detrás de ti, verdad Alba…- comento Vergil mientras limpiaba su espada

-Así es… pero cuando tengan a mi hermana será más peligroso que nosotros- dio una mirada al grupo

-Que quieres decir con eso- pregunto Lucy

-Hace 3 años que sucedió eso… mi hermana escapo muy apenas conmigo, pero abandonando a mi hermano sellándolo en ese mundo pero… a nosotros nos quieren para traer guardianes oscuros y necesitan la sangre de la que va traer al rey…a ella la quieren para traer el rey oscuro- con tristeza termino Alba

-Yo no he escuchado nada de lo que tú cuentas Alba- comento Vergil

-Yo no entiendo nada- Natsu con su mirada estúpida apareció

-No es muy conocidos eso de guardianes oscuro… ya que son mencionados muy poco en las civilizaciones antiguas de nuestro país- comento Alba

-Ya veo…. Y para que nos contrataron a nosotros- pregunto el de gabardina azul mirando a la mujer

-Pues la mera verdad… fue por los demonios… habíamos tenido una vida muy pacifica desde entonces, entrenando, pero no habíamos visto demonios y como no sabíamos nada del tema preferimos optar por los profesionales - se rasco la cabeza y sonrió

-Fue una historia bastante complicada… verdad- En el marco de la puerta hacia su aparición Alma, con una gran venda recorriendo su pecho –no sé lo que me dieron, cerro muy bien la herida- dio una sonrisa

-Ey mujer no deberías salir así… - comento Dante con sarcasmo al ver a la mujer

-Che cállate… - dijo la mujer mientras daba la espalda y se iba de nuevo adentro de la habitación –voy a descansar-

-Quieres que duerma contigo- caminando altanero hacia la mujer que cerró la puerta en las narices del hombre –Che estúpida mujer-

-Bueno… hasta mañana- grito Lucy mientras se retiraba

-Yo también me voy a dormir- Natsu solo se tiro en el suelo y empezó a roncar

-Che que chico tan extraño- murmuro Dante ante la acción del joven

-El así es de extraño- comento Gray mientras también se retiraba

-Supongo que tendrá un libro que explique esa historia verdad Alba…- pregunto Vergil

-Claro… va con su pago- dio una sonrisa

-Bueno hasta mañana- se retiro Vergil

-Ey Alba… en verdad que es difícil para ella… echarse la culpa de esa forma- comento Dante mientras entraba a una habitación

-Ey esa es la habitación de mi…- es interrumpida por un portazo –Che en verdad no entiende- dio una risa y se retiro

-Tú qué haces aquí- grito Alma que estaba sentada en su cama, al ver en la habitación al medio demonio, que se dispuso a quitarse la gabardina

-Vengo a hacerte compañía mujer- dijo con sarcasmo mientras se recostaba en una cama

-Haz lo que quieras- comento Alma mientras se recostaba

-Ey mujer… pensé que tardarías en recuperarte- dijo Dante mientras se sentaba a observar a la mujer recostada

-No puedo darme el lujo de descansar… cuando él está aquí- dio la espalda al hombre

-No digas eso…- se levanto y se sentó en la cama de la mujer –yo no permitiré que te vuelva a tocar ni mucho menos que te haga llorar-

-Je casi te creo…- Alma volteo rápidamente –no te queda decirme esas palabras… aparte no necesito que me protejas- con tono sarcástico

-Ey mujer ahora que voy en serio…- quito la cobija y levanto a la mujer con un brazo a lo que ella hiso gestos de dolor –no puedes soportar el dolor con solo levantarte, y ahora me bienes con tu orgullo- con tono molesto dirigió su mirada a la mujer que estaba sentada

-Está bien ya entendí tu lección maestro Dante- con la voz entrecortada pero sin perder el sarcasmo comento la mujer adolorida

-Estúpida mujer… me gusta que no pierdas tu sentido del humor…- comento Dante mientras tomaba en sus brazos a la mujer y le susurro –me puedo aprovechar de tu estado- y se dispuso a besar su cuello

-Idiota- grito la mujer mientras lanzaba al hombre que callo de pie, -Che te digo que no se puede confiar en ti…- frunció el ceño ante el dolor de su pecho que le hiso tanto esfuerzo, al poco tiempo escupió algo de sangre

-Creo que debes descansar- con sarcasmo dijo el hombre mientras se acostaba en la otra cama

-Estúpido, arrogante, sádico, sarcástico- después de una larga lista de defectos se oyó la puerta del baño a donde Alma había ido a limpiar la sangre escupida

-Ey ya te moriste- grito Dante al ver que no salía la mujer, sin recibir respuesta –che- dijo mientras se levantaba rápido, y tumbo la puerta del baño

-Tardaste- dijo Alma tendida en el suelo –creo que tienes razón y debo descansar… ya no me hagas enojar idiota aprovechado-

-Sabes con tanta ofensa te debería dejar tirada mujer- dio la espalda y se dispuso a ir

-No necesito tu ayuda- con gran esfuerzo alma ya se encontraba de pie y dando lentos pasos salía del pequeño cuarto, para asombro del medio demonio

-Sí que eres fuerte… y orgullosa- dijo entre risas Dante mientras se dispuso a cargar a la mujer, lanzándola sobre sus hombros –Ey no te vas a quejar- comento el hombre al esperar una reacción negativa por la forma en que la cargaba, cuando la puso en su cama se dio cuenta que estaba inconsciente de nuevo

-En verdad me puedo aprovechar de esta situacion- murmuro el medio demonio mientras acariciaba el rostro de la mujer –pero no sería divertido- dijo cuando se dejo caer en la cama junto a ella, dispuesto a dormir

-Porque no ha dormido Alba- Gray pregunto a la mujer que estaba en una ventana viendo el cielo

-Nada… estoy pensando- contesto la mujer mientras se retiraba

-Tiene que ser fuerte Alba…- Gray tomo del hombro de la mujer dando un fuerte apretón en forma de consuelo

-Yo sé, es solo que mi mensa hermana… - soltó un pequeño llanto la mujer cayendo de rodillas

-Eh, vamos no llores Alba- dijo el hombre que no sabía qué hacer con la situacion

-Alba no debería derramar lagrimas… - la voz fría de Vergil hacía eco en el pasillo –El joven Gray tiene razón… su hermana está siendo fuerte usted también debería de serlo-

-Cierto- se puso de pie la mujer rápido –Bueno buenas noches- grito mientras cerraba la puerta de una habitación

-Bastante extraña- Murmuro Gray a lo que el de gabardina azul no respondió nada pero a lo lejos se escucho –Esta desnudo joven- el mago de hielo miro hacia abajo y en efecto estaba en bóxers –MALDICION- grito


	6. Descanso

Descanso

-Ey Natsu y Vergil… vamos a acompañar a Lucy y Gray a ver el pueblo- comento Alba con felicidad

-Claro- grito el joven de rosa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-Está bien que nos vayamos… podría despertar la señorita Alma- comento Lucy

-No te preocupes… ya tiene 2 días dormida y sería demasiado deprimente no salir de aquí- dijo la mujer de pinzas mientras salía

-Creo que tiene razón Lucy- susurro Gray al salir

-Dante se quedara aquí- pregunto Natsu al hombre de cabellos plateados

-Supongo que todavía estará dormido… ese idiota no se levanta al medio día- dijo Vergil mientras salía del edificio

-Wow este pueblo es muy hermoso- grito Natsu mientras corría de un lado a otro –es una lástima que Happy no esté aquí- una nube deprimente lo envolvió

-No te preocupes Natsu… aparte tenemos que ayudar a los habitantes a ordenar la ciudad- dijo Alba mientras daba palmadas en la espalda del joven deprimido

-Hola héroes- comento un anciano al acercarse –Les estamos muy agradecidos-

- No es necesario que nos diga así señor- comento Lucy sonrojada

-Aparte, por lo que entendí huyeron de la escena cuando Alma estaba peleando en la ciudad- murmuro Gray mientras Vergil afirmo con la cabeza

-Pero ustedes son nuestros salvadores…- el anciano dio la espalda –HAY QUE PREPARAR UN GRAN FESTIN- grito a lo que el pueblo, que empezó a moverse

-FIESTA- dijo con alegría Natsu mientras abrazaba a sus compañeros

-Pero tenemos otras misiones, no es verdad joven Natsu- interrumpió la voz fría de Vergil, clavando su mirada plateada en los jóvenes que saltaban de alegría

-Es cierto- comento Alba –De que se trataban Gray- pregunto

-Pues…- se puso a buscar en sus bolsillos, y saco un papel –tenemos que ir a buscar una escuela ilegal de magia, a pocas horas de aquí-

-Pero no podemos ir con Alma en ese estado- dijo Lucy

-Podemos llevarla… creo que Dante podría cargarla- con una sonrisa Alba comento

-Pero…- Gray es interrumpido por Vergil –ella estará bien… aparte creo que ya va a despertar-

-El tiene razón estúpido exhibicionista- grito Natsu ganándose una mirada de odio del mago de hielo que grito –A que te refieres…- todos señalaron al hombre, que al verse se dio cuenta que estaba solo con sus pantalones –Rayos- murmuro

-Bueno vamos a terminar de ver el pueblo y nos regresamos- dijo Alba y Natsu a la vez

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Eh donde está la mujer- murmuro medio adormilado Dante mientras se levantaba, se fue a buscar en toda la habitación y no estaba –Che es raro que no me haya levantado a golpes- dio una sonrisa malévola y salió de la habitación, poniéndose su gabardina roja

-EY MUJER- grito haciendo eco en toda la estructura sin recibir respuesta –EY ESTUPIDA AGRESIV…- es interrumpido por una silla que lo golpeo directo en la cabeza

-Es obvio que podías esquivarla albino…- Alma se acerco cuando se secaba el cabello con una toalla –ya levántate, no seas exagerado- grito al darse cuenta que el hombre no se levantaba –bueno quítate del camino- lo pateo haciéndolo a un lado y continuar caminando

-Ey mujer…- tomo el tobillo de la mujer que empezaba a caminar –donde estabas- la tiro al piso y la arrastro a su lado

-Maldito… porque me tiras- grito la mujer que se sentaba –es obvio que me fui a bañar… no esperabas que lo hiciera si el baño no tiene puerta-

-Me hubieras esperado…- con una sonrisa en el rostro Dante murmuro

-No digas tonterías- se levanto y le dio la espalda

-Que te pasa mujer… ahora que recuerdo no me despertaste a golpes… después de todo dormí junto a ti- el hombre de gabardina roja se levanto y siguió a la mujer que se alejaba

-No te importa- Alma dio un suspiro y llego a la sala –donde están los demás- pregunto

-No se- dijo Dante mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón

-Tengo hambre… como si no hubiera comido en días- dijo la mujer que también tomo asiento

-Estúpida mujer, has estado inconsciente 2 días- contesto el medio demonio

-EN SERIO- grito la mujer dejando caer la toalla –eso explica el hambre- se sentó de nuevo y recogió la prenda

-En verdad que fue aburrido que estuvieras dormida…- el hombre se levanto y se dirigió hacia la mujer –no tenía a nadie con quien jugar- se recargo en el sillón frente a la mujer, sonriendo con malicia mientras se acercaba

-No creo que fuera tan aburrido… después de todo este desastre- sonrió, viendo la sala con detenimiento, cortes y sangre en las paredes –has estado peleando con tu hermano-

-Supongo…- se acerco aun mas tomando el rostro de la mujer, que tenía una expresión de aburrimiento –no pongas esa expresión-

-Cual expresión quieres que ponga… me estas acosando nuevamente- tomo la mano del hombre y lo lanzo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación –voy a ver que como- salió de la sala

_-Es algo aburrido que este débil… je me gusta molestarla- _pensó Dante mientras iba detrás de la mujer, al poco tiempo -Wow en verdad sabes hacer de comer- con admiración dijo el medio demonio mientras veía la comida en la mesa –no estará envenenada- murmuro

-Si los golpes no surten efecto… mucho menos el veneno- dijo Alma con un tono de decepción –aparte yo también voy a comer- se sentó en la mesa, después de comer y varias discusiones otra vez se encontraban en la sala

-Esto es aburrido…- murmuro Dante –vamos a pelear mujer- miro hacia Alma que estaba nuevamente dormida en el sillón –Che esto me está cansando… en verdad quiero que ya se recupere- dio un suspiro y se dirigió a la ventana

-Buenas tardes- se oyó una voz dentro de la habitación –han estado cuidando muy bien a mi esposa- Dante volteo a ver al hombre de cabellos rojos junto a la mujer dormida

-No te acerques a ella- el medio demonio ya se encontraba detrás del hombre, con su espada en la garganta y un revolver en la cien

-Muy rápido señor…- comento el hombre que ya chocaba su espada con la otra, esquivando las balas con rapidez –ella me pertenece- murmuro con una mirada asesina y con una risa sádica

-Lo siento pero usted ya perdió su oportunidad…- con una sonrisa arrogante contesto Dante mientras disparaba al hombre, saco su espada y dio un corte partiendo a la mitad una de las paredes

-Q-que fue- Alma se despertó por el ruido (como no se había despertado con tanto balazo)

-Buenas tardes mí querida esposa- el hombre de gris ya estaba enfrente de ella, dándole un beso –eres más agresiva amor- comento al ver que tenía dos espadas en la garganta

-Yo no soy tu amor… y te juro que no permitiré que me vuelvas a besar- se limpio con rencor los labios, mientras sostenía la espada de su hermano en contra de la garganta del hombre

-Aléjate de ella- comento Dante que sostenía su espada también en la garganta del enemigo

-La espada de tu hermano… así que ustedes la tenían- dijo el hombre con seriedad

-Me la acabo de encontrar… estaba junto al sillón- contesto Alma con una sonrisa malévola

-Ey no deberías contestarle- dijo Dante –ni mucho menos sonreírle- con tono sarcástico

-Disculpa albino, después de todo es mi esposo- con aun mas sarcasmo dijo la mujer que miro al hombre de rojo

-No digas que es tu esposo… me molesta- murmuro el medio demonio apretando fuertemente el mango de su espada

-¿Molesta?- pregunto Alma

-Wow veo que me estas engañando- dijo el hombre que seguía entre las dos espadas –supongo que lo arreglaremos después…- por descuido de los dos, el enemigo ya estaba junto a la ventana –adiós amor- se despidió

-NO SOY TU AMOR- grito la mujer mientras corría hacia la ventana –che todavía duele- murmuro al tocarse el pecho, y soltar la espada

-Por distraerme se nos escapo- dijo Dante mientras se acercaba –Estúpida mujer-

-Cállate… tú fuiste el culpable, que es eso que te molesta…- volteo hacia el medio demonio que ya no se encontraba en la sala –MALDITO ALBINO, NO HUYAS- grito haciendo eco en la construcción

-Que paso hermana porque gritas- Alba entraba seguida por los demás

-Nada es el hermano de este…- apunto a Vergil –me deja hablando sola-

-No tiene porque apuntarme señorita Alma- dijo el de gabardina azul mientras veía las balas en la pared –que paso- pregunto

-Ya te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre…- dio un suspiro

-Wow y pensé que con los cortes y la sangre se veía tétrica la casa… con las balas le da un aspecto más horrible- comento Natsu mientras asustaba a Lucy con sus gestos

-No me asuste idiota- dijo Lucy mientras se tapaba los ojos

-Cierto, que paso Alma- dijo Gray mientras levantaba una mesa

-Nada… solo tuve una visita… voy a lavarme los dientes- Alma se retiro sin contestar a las preguntas

-Ey Natsu… deja de molestar a Lucy- dijo Gray dirigiéndose al mata dragones

-Por cierto Lucy que pasó con el hombre de traje negro- pregunto Alba a la mujer de cabellos dorados

-Te refieres a Loki, el está bien… no te preocupes- contesto la joven mientras que los otros dos discutían

-Mi hermana hiso de comer…- Alba empezó a caminar hacia el comedor

-Como sabes Alba- pregunto Natsu

-Por el olor idiota- contesto Gray mientras se alejaba junto al grupo

-Donde estará el albino…- murmuro Alma mientras salía del baño –bueno no importa- salió de la habitación –quiero ver el pueblo- se dispuso a saltar por la ventana

-No te vayas a suicidar- se oyó una voz sarcástica –no pienso ir a recogerte- era Dante que hacia su aparición

-Tú sabes que he saltado mayores distancias albino… y dónde estabas me dejaste hablando sola- la mujer bajo del marco de la ventana y se acerco al hombre

-Eso no importa…- el hombre dio la espalda y se retiro

-ERES EXTRAÑO- grito la mujer

-TU MÁS- respondió el hombre

-Ey no grites hermana, van a pensar que estás loca… no creo que ya estas- dijo Alba mientras se acercaba

-Quieres golpes hermanita- Alma se empezaba a tronar los nudillos

-Ya vámonos tarada- dijo la hermana mientras entraba a la habitación

-A donde- pregunto

-A la siguiente misión… debemos averiguar cómo salir de aquí- contesto Alba mientras sacaba dos maletas, que una lanzo hacia ella

-Está bien- dijo mientras se ponía la bolsa –ya vámonos- dijo feliz mientras se retiraba

-DE VIAJE DE NUEVO- grito Natsu con alegría mientras dejaban la ciudad atrás –Y A PIE- con felicidad recordó el hecho que no viajarían en medio de transporte

-Me cansa el solo hecho de pensar que voy a caminar… dijo ella- el reloj que había convocado antes era el que hablaba por Lucy, que estaba dentro de el

-No sea floja nena- dijo Dante mientras picaba al reloj con su espada, haciendo temblar a la convocación, desapareciendo en instantes

-Estúpido reloj- murmuro la joven mientras se levantaba

-Ánimos Lucy- dijo Natsu mientras se acercaba a la joven –esto es divertido-

-Tienes muchas energías rosa- comento Dante causando enojo al chico que grito -me llamo Natsu-

-No gastes tus fuerzas con el albino…- interrumpió Alma –por cierto… porque no traes nada debajo de la gabardina- apunto al de gabardina roja

-Que, no te gusta mujer- dijo altaneramente mientras se levantaba la gabardina –yo se que te gusta- rio

-No digas tonterías albino- la mujer frunció la ceja y le dio la espalda al hombre

-Oh vamos…- el hombre tomo a la mujer del brazo acercándola a él –yo se que te gusta- insistió altaneramente mirando a los ojos a la mujer en sus brazos

-Ya van a empezar- murmuraron todos

-Bueno es una señal que ya se encuentra mejor- dijo Alba mientras caminaban dejando a los dos en su pelea

-Tiene razón Alba… aunque no esperaba que el orbe verde funcionara con humanos- comento Vergil

-Cierto que es eso del orbe verde- pregunto Gray siendo interrumpido por aleteos

-Eh que son esas cosas- señalo Natsu al cielo estaban criaturas volando a su alrededor como buitres

-Demonios- murmuro Vergil

-Q-Que- tartamudeo Lucy al ver criaturas tan grotescas

-Gray y Natsu protejan a Lucy… nosotros nos encargaremos- dijo Alba mientras sacaba su arma

-No digan tonterías yo también quiero pelear- dijo Natsu mientras se encendía

-No joven Natsu… esos demonios son de alto nivel y necesito que cuiden a la Señorita- Vergil acaricio la cabeza del joven de rosa y se puso en guardia

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ey mujer ya vistes- Dante interrumpió la discusión –ya te encuentras mejor, verdad-

-Si, porque preguntas- Alma volteo al cielo para observar un ejército de demonios –Wow supongo que vamos a terminar el juego de la vez pasada- se formo en su rostro una sonrisa

-Asi es mujer… apuestas a que yo gano- dijo Dante mientras sacaba sus armas

-Te equivocas yo gano- la mujer dio un gran salto para alcanzar a los demonios, golpeando a varios en un instante -5- grito

-No hagas trampa mujer- el medio demonio dio varios disparos y después un brinco cargándose a varios con su espada -10- grito

-Mientras tu hacias tus acrobacias, yo ya derrote otros 15- comento Alma mientras se acercaba al medio demonio

-Mira hacia arriba mujer- comento Dante, y cuando vio al cielo se dio cuenta que todos los demonios desaparecían –sigues débil- murmuro

-Tch – hiso un gesto de molestia – no esperaba que estuviera en ese nivel- dio un suspiro al ver que el medio demonio había ganado

-Ey están bien- se acerco el grupo que los había abandonado

-Si estamos bien- grito Alma a sus amigos –Y ustedes- pregunto

-Tambien- grito Alba

-Bueno ya vámonos albino- comento la mujer de cabello suelto dirigiéndose al medio demonio que tenía una gran sonrisa –porque te ríes- pregunto

-Gane…- su sonrisa se hiso mas diabólica mientras se acercaba a la mujer –tienes que premiarme- puso su mano alrededor de ella y la acerco –que me vas a dar- clavo su mirada en ella maliciosamente

-Ah claro…- sonrió al hombre que se sorprendió ante tal respuesta –nada, tu tenias ventaja… pero cuando me cure, te daré una paliza- aventó al medio demonio que solo reía –ya vámonos- empezó a caminar

- Che estúpida mujer- murmuro Dante mientras seguía a la mujer

XXXXXXXXXX

-Bueno porque me dejan con el- Alma se quejo mirando al grupo con rencor

-Disculpe Alma… pero no tenemos tiempo que perder con sus discusiones infantiles- contesto Vergil con seriedad clavando su mirada en la mujer

-Perdón- se disculpo ante la mirada fría del hermano mayor

-Porque te disculpas con el- Dante interrumpió señalando al de azul

-Pues el si se merece mi respeto- dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba al hombre, apuntándolo con rencor –No como tu-

-Vamos hermana no empiecen otra vez, tu eres la mayor también, te deberías de comportar como Vergil- dijo Alba mientras detenía a la otra

-Cierto, Alma- dijo Gray al acercarse, ganándose una mirada de rencor de la mujer

-Bueno ya llegamos- grito Natsu al ver un gran edificio a lo lejos

-Eh tan rápido- dijo Dante

-Claro con sus discusiones no se dieron cuenta de lo que caminamos- comento Lucy dando un suspiro

-No digas eso nena- se acerco altaneramente Dante a la mujer, siendo detenido por una espada –Ey mujer, ya tenias eso- pregunto al ver que Alma sujetaba la espada

-Eres un distraído…- dio un suspiro y le dio la espada a Alba –deja a la compañera en paz-

-Celosa- comento Dante

-Vamos… no quiero discutir contigo… luego Vergil me vuelve a regañar- Alma empezó a caminar –Por cierto que tenemos que hacer- pregunto

-Idiota- murmuro Dante

-Cuanto a que tú tampoco sabes albino- miro con odio al hombre de gabardina roja

-No empiecen…- murmuro Gray mientras detenía a Alma

-Tenemos que acabar con una escuela ilegal de magia- grito Natsu con alegría

-Tan energético rosa- Dante dijo entre risas

-Bueno es hora de acabar con todos- dijo la mujer de cabello suelto con alegría

-Muy agresiva mujer- dijo el de gabardina roja mientras se acercaba a ella –yo te apoyo-

-Estos son unos agresivos- murmuro Lucy a lo que Gray afirmo con la cabeza

-Espero que no destruyamos el edificio… es muy hermoso- dijo Alba mientras miraba con tristeza la estructura

-Tiene razón Alba… cree que tenga libros- comento Vergil arqueando la ceja

-Espero que sí- contesto la mujer

-Los estábamos esperando- comento un hombre que estaba en la puerta principal del edificio, seguido por mas –Sabia que mandarían a un gremio a eliminarnos… pero me decepciona que nos subestimen- entre burla dijo al ver 7 personas, comparado con el ejercito de magos que salían detrás del hombre

-Wow un comité de bienvenida… no te emociona albino- dijo Alma sonriendo al hombre

-Claro que si… deberíamos darles las gracias mujer…- con sarcasmo puro comento Dante

-Yo los apoyo, chicos…- grito Gray al acercarse al dúo sádico

-Hay que dar las gracias… sino castigo divino- entre risas dijo Natsu al acercarse

-Espero que den buena batalla- dijo Vergil al desenfundar su katana

-Yo digo lo mismo- comento Alba al acercarse junto al de gabardina azul, con sus respectivas armas en posición

_-Estoy entre puros agresivos- _pensó Lucy al mantenerse al margen de la pelea

-Ey mujer en verdad estas en condiciones para dar las gracias adecuadamente- pregunto Dante al acercarse a la joven de cabello suelto –No pienso irte a ayudar- dio una pequeña carcajada

-No estaré en buenas condiciones, pero puedo dar las gracias como se debe… después de todo nos estaban esperando- dijo con sarcasmo Alma mientras se recogía el pelo con una pinza y ponía posición de pelea

-Wow te recogiste el cabello, supongo que vas en serio- el de gabardina roja dijo entre burlas mientras tenía su gran espada en el hombro –o es que tienes miedo de salir herida por pelear en esas condiciones- en tono de seriedad dijo el hombre

-Algo- respondió la mujer para asombro de Dante, ya que acepto el miedo que le provocaba pelear así -pero espero dar bien las gracias- dio una sonrisa al hombre que solo respondió –es bueno verte reír, mujer-

-Ya basta de plática- el enemigo grito –Por ellos- dio señal de atacar

Al poco tiempo se observo que empezaba la lucha no fue gran cosa, ya que se los cargaron con rapidez haciendo que la mayoría de los enemigos les temieran y huyeran

-Ey mujer, estas cansada- Dante se dirigió a la mujer que empezaba a soltarse el cabello

-Claro que si…- dijo con la voz entrecortada –necesito dormir- se metió al gran edificio seguido por Natsu y los demás

-Che cuando se recuperara…- murmuro el medio demonio rojo

-Es humana… es obvio que no funcionaria igual el orbe, como con los demonios- dijo Vergil mientras se retiraba

Ya adentro, Alma entro en la sala principal y se dejo caer en uno de los sillones –No me gusta estar así de débil…- murmuro la mujer siendo oída por todos

-¿Débil?...- pregunto Natsu –pero si tu y Dante se cargaron a la mayoría- grito

-Cálmate idiota…- es interrumpido por Gray –ella sabe porque lo dice-

-Perdón si los moleste por mi comentario…- Alma respondió mientras se tapaba con el brazo los ojos –Es solo que me siento vulnerable- susurro

-Idiota mujer- murmuro Dante mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, la mujer no respondió

-Vamos Alba a buscar la biblioteca- dijo Vergil mientras se retiraba seguido por la gemela, que dejo la espada de su hermano al lado del sillón

-Esperen voy con ustedes… me gustaría ver los libros que tienen- grito Lucy mientras los alcanzaba

-Ey Gray vamos a ver el edificio…- grito Natsu desde el segundo piso

-Ya estás ahí, espera yo también quiero verlo- Gray se fue corriendo por las escaleras que se encontraban en medio de la sala

-Ey mujer… en verdad te dormiste tan rápido- el medio demonio se sentó en el sillón donde estaba la mujer recostada con el brazo tapándole los ojos –Ey te estoy hablando- no recibió respuesta –Che sabes podría aprovecharme de ti- se inclino hacia ella cercas de su rostro, se quedo quieto, observándola entre risas discretas –Ey mujer estoy peligrosamente cerca…- murmuro, siendo interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que lo mando volando hasta las escaleras

-Aléjate de mi esposa- grito un hombre en el otro extremo

-QUE…- el grito de Alma es callado al atravesarle el hombro y las piernas por una espada, dejándola inmóvil–T-tu- murmuro ante el dolor que le provocaron sus heridas

-Hola hermanita… veo que cuidaron bien de mi espada- Ramiro tomo su arma que se encontraba en un sillón

-No podíamos perder la oportunidad de atraparte… ahora que estas débil- dijo el hombre de cabellera roja mientras retiraba la espada de una de las piernas de la mujer, sacando una gran cantidad de sangre –pensábamos en ir por tu hermana primero… pero mejor iremos por ella después de que traigamos al rey- dio una sonrisa, mientras cargaba a la mujer del sillón

-DEJALA- grito Dante que ya se encontraba detrás del hombre –Suelta a la mujer- es detenido por el hermano que dio un corte, haciéndolo retroceder

-Lo siento señor… pero ella me pertenece- el enemigo ya se encontraba detrás de Dante, para sorpresa de este, encajándole su espada y mandándolo lejos atravesando el edificio

-Ey ustedes deténganse- Vergil ya estaba en la sala junto con los demás que se alarmaron con el ruido del edificio desplomándose

-H-hermana- murmuro Alba al ver que la mujer estaba en el hombro del enemigo, cubierta de sangre

-Oh cuñada- grito sin perder seriedad en la voz –lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer-

-Adiós hermana- grito Ramiro al desaparecer sin dejar reaccionar a nadie

-DONDE ESTAN- Dante grito al entrar de nuevo a la sala

-MALDITA SEA, SI LE LLEGA A PONER UN DEDO A NUESTRO CAMARADA…- Natsu estaba totalmente enfadado, mientras que de sus puños salían llamas

-EL LE DECLARO LA GUERRA A NUESTRO GREMIO- dijo Gray con una mirada seria mientras sus puños se congelaban

-Hermana…- murmuro Alba al dejarse caer de rodillas siendo consolada por Lucy que derramaba ligeras lagrimas por sus mejillas

Vergil solo estaba en silencio viendo la escena de las mujeres, mientras apretaba con fuerza el mango de su katana _–maldita sea, porque no reaccione a tiempo- _pensó

Dante por su parte, se acerco en silencio al sofá donde estaba toda la sangre de Alma derramada, apretó fuertemente sus puños al tal extremo que corrió un poco de su sangre –Je quien iba a pensar que iba ser la damisela en peligro- murmuro el hombre mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones, ante el asombro de todos, por su reacción despreocupada –Y bien a donde tenemos que ir- comento al grupo.

-No tengo idea- dijo Vergil con su tono serio mientras se sentaba a su lado, limpiando su katana

-PORQUE REACCIONAN ASI- gritaron Natsu y Gray –DEBEMOS IR TRAS ELLOS-

-No se enojen con ellos…- Alba se levanto del suelo, dando gracias a Lucy con una sonrisa –no podemos hacer un movimiento en falso-

-Supongo que ellos trajeron a los demonios de antes….- comento Vergil para asombro de todos –para así poder debilitar a Alma y tomarnos desprevenidos y cansados-

Lucy se acerco a sus dos compañeros y les toco el hombro –Cálmense- murmuro a los dos jóvenes

-Es un plan bastante sucio- dijo Dante mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Tenemos que encontrarlos rápido… pero no sé cómo- el tono de Alba era de tristeza y desesperación

-Ahora tenemos que descansar…- dijo Vergil mientras se levantaba – no podemos pelear en malas condiciones- se fue al segundo piso en instantes

-El tiene razón… vamos Natsu y Gray- Lucy empujo a los otros dos que estaban enojados todavía

-Supongo que no podemos hacer nada por el momento- dijo Alba mientras se ponía de pie y se retiraba

-Estúpido infeliz no te pertenece la mujer… ella es mi juguete- murmuro Dante que se encontraba solo en la sala observando el sillón ensangrentado –_si me hubiera escuchado decir eso, de seguro me hubiera golpeado- _pensó y dio una leve sonrisa mientras se recostaba en el sillón en el que estaba

Todos se dispusieron a descansar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-S-Suéltame- Alma se quejaba, esforzándose por ser soltada por el hombre que la cargaba –que me sueltes Uriel- es interrumpida por sangre que le salía de la boca

-Ya tenias mucho que no me llamabas por mi nombre…- comento el hombre de cabellera roja mientras dirigía su mirada a la mujer que se limpiaba la sangre –no deberías esforzarte tienes varias heridas- dio una leve sonrisa

-Me sorprende que te hayas recuperado tan rápido como para pelear con los demonios que mandamos… según el jefe te había atravesado con su espada- dijo con alegría Ramiro

-M e hubiera gustado llevarte en ese momento… pero ese bastardo estaba ahí- dijo Uriel con un tono de ira –me molesta que estés cercas de él - murmuro mientras soltaba a la mujer en una mesa de piedra

-Yo que sepa, ya no somos nada como para que te moleste, imbécil- con sarcasmo comento la mujer que se intentaba poner de pie, pero en detenida por una mano en su garganta que la hace recostarse con violencia

-Eso crees Alma… pero eso lo arreglaremos después… estamos desperdiciando mucha sangre tuya- dijo el hombre de cabellos rojos mientras sostenía a la mujer de la garganta –Empecemos con la llamada- dio una sonrisa

-Q-Que- la voz de la mujer es entrecortada por un sentimiento de oscuridad a su alrededor, que crecía conforme el hombre decía unas palabras que ella no entendía, sintió debilidad el sentir su sangre drenada y unos ojos rojos aparecían encima de ella acercándose

_-Un cuerpo fuerte-_dijo la voz proveniente de los ojos

-S-suéltenme- suplico la mujer al ver que de las sombras salían unas manos con garras que la rodeaban y levantaban, de repente para ella se volvió todo oscuro, no oía su voz ni mucho menos podía moverse, solo escuchaba al hombre que terminaba de hablar y como ella cerro sus ojos.

-Bienvenido rey- los dos hombres se inclinaron ante la esfera oscura que bajaba, al poco tiempo se dejo ver la figura femenina, con el cabello largo oscuro, los ojos plateados y una gabardina negra con detalles plateados que cubría su cuerpo, que se regeneraba de las heridas

-Este cuerpo es fuerte, a pesar de pertenecer a una mujer- la voz de Alma se dejo oír, una voz imponente

-Espero que lo disfr…- la voz de Uriel es cortada, al ver que el rey tenía su mano atravesándolo –P-Pero- murmuro antes de caer al suelo

-Vamos guardián… tenemos que hacer unas visitas- se retiro la mujer dándole la espalda al caído –ya no me sirves- murmuro

-Si rey pero… no traeremos a otro guardián- pregunto Ramiro

-No contigo basta, con el poder de esta mujer y el mío será suficiente- comento mientras desaparecían

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Que fue eso- Dante salto del sillón al sentir una gran presencia

-Lo sentiste tu también, estúpido Dante- apareció Vergil de la nada mirando por la ventana –ya es tarde- murmuro

-No pensé que lo hicieran tan rápido- dijo mientras se ponía su gabardina roja –Tendremos que irnos… se están alejando-

-Ey Lucy…- en una de las habitaciones –LUCY- grito despertando a la mujer

-Em a Loki que pasa- la joven miro al chico de traje –porque estás aquí, si no te convoque-

-Lo trajeron ya- dijo Alba mientras se acercaba a la cama de la maga –no pensé que fuera tan rápido-

-Esta perturbando nuestra dimensión… todos están preocupados ante tanta magia oscura- dijo Loki con seriedad mientras Lucy se levantaba con rapidez

-Voy a despertar a los otros- comento Alba mientras salía de la habitación

-Se dirigen al consejo mágico- dijo Loki

-QUE- grito Lucy mientras salía rápido de la habitación, bajo a la sala y ya estaban todos listos (bueno Natsu iba mas dormido que despierto) –Me dijo Loki que van hacia el consejo mágico- grito por toda la habitación

-Es bueno saber que no tendremos que buscar- dijo Dante mientras daba la espalda –Es hora de la fiesta- camino seguido de los demas

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Que es esa energía- pregunto un miembro del consejo

-Se está acercando- otro comento

-No me estoy acercando… ya estoy aquí- hiso su aparición Alma en medio de todos –Y bien que tienen que ofrecerme- dio una sonrisa sádica mientras destruía el consejo, sin escudo y magia más poderosa –Muy fácil- comento al terminar, mientras se sentaba en una silla –Hay que esperar- detrás de ella aparecían figuras oscuras haciendo formación a su alrededor –Voy a dormir… que nadie me moleste guardián- comento mientras recargaba su rostro en su mano

-Ya oyeron todos…- se dirigió a las sombras, que aparecían cada vez mas –no molesten al rey- se sentó en el suelo vigilando el sueño de su rey

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los gremios están alerta, ya que han derrotado al consejo mágico con facilidad mandando a sus mejores magos al frente.

Lamia Scale

Blue Pegasus

Fairy Tail

Son los gremios que se unirán


	7. Pelea

Pelea

-Ey como llegaremos a donde se encuentra el consejo- Pregunto Gray

-Pues corriendo- grito Natsu mientras se ponía en posición

-No digas estupideces- Lucy le dio un golpe tirándolo al suelo

-Pues… es bueno que mi hermana siempre carga bien su maleta- comento Alba mientras sacaba algo del maletín –Aquí esta- mostro una tarjeta de color plateado

-Que jugaremos a las barajitas mientras tu hermana conquista el mundo- en tono sarcástico dijo Dante mientras arrebataba la tarjeta a la mujer

-Idiota…- Vergil murmuro mientras atravesaba al hombre de rojo con su espada, quitándole el objeto de las manos –por algo lo dice Alba- le devolvió la tarjeta a su dueña, y se dispuso a limpiar la sangre de su arma

-Estúpido Vergil… no era necesario que hagas eso….- Dante se quejaba pero es interrumpido por Natsu, que se encontraba quemándolo del pecho –Que haces idiota Rosa- murmuro clavándole su mirada arrogante al joven

-Esto es tan divertido- contesto el mata dragones mientras veía la regeneración de las heridas

-Por favor estúpido aliento de dragón… la gente normal no soporta ver eso- cometo Gray mientras señalaba a Lucy que se veía pálida.

-Bueno y para qué sirve el objeto- Pregunto el hombre de azul interrumpiendo la discusión

-Miren…- Alba lanzo el objeto hacia el piso, haciendo que se extendiera la pequeña tarjeta que flotaba sobre el piso –es un prototipo pero funcionara-

-QUE ES ESO…. ES MAGIA- pregunto Lucy que ya estaba recuperada

-No es magia…. Es tecnología- interrumpió Dante mientras se rascaba la cabeza –Lo hiso la mujer- pregunto mientras picaba con su espada el objeto volador

-Claro… mi hermana es Ingeniera y se especializo en la electrónica y todo eso- contesto Alba con tono de burla –Vamos- la mujer subió al objeto que agrando mas de tamaño –Creo que si cabemos- dio señal de que subieran

-Y usted Alba…- comento Gray

-Pues yo tengo mi empresa de comics y animación- dijo la mujer de pinzas muy feliz –mi hermana se dedica a fabricarme algunas armas que invento… como mi bastón-

-Wow la mujer es una científica loca y mercenaria- con tono de burla comento Dante mientras subía –confiare en los experimentos de esa mujer-

-Ya cállate estúpido Dante… y ya vámonos- con tono serio Vergil también subió al objeto seguido por los demás

-_Comics y animación… que son-_ se pregunto Lucy

-YO NO SUBO- grito Natsu que era el único que estaba en el suelo

-ESTUPIDO YA SUBETE- grito el mago de hielo

-VEN Y SUBEME TU IDIOTA- contesto el mata dragones mientras se alejaba –ME VOY A…- es interrumpido por Vergil que lo noqueo con el reverso de su katana, lo tomo del chaleco y lo lanzo hacia los demás, sin ninguna pisca de delicadeza

-Oye no debiste hacer eso…- comento Alba mientras sonreía al hombre que se acercaba guardando su arma en su lugar

-No diga eso Alba… estuve tentado a cortarlo a la mitad- con un tono frio y algo de brillo en sus ojos comento Vergil, haciendo tragar saliva a los compañeros del noqueado

-En serio… eres extraño- dijo la mujer que recibió una mirada fría del hombre de azul

-ERES LA PRIMERA QUE LE DICE ESO- grito Dante entre risas

-Pero …- Alba es interrumpida por Vergil –Eres valiente al decirle eso al hijo de Sparda- en el hombre se dibujo una sonrisa, haciendo resaltar sus ojos plateados que observaba a la mujer, que tenía una expresión de no entender nada

-Bueno mientras ustedes platicaban… ya amaneció- murmuro Gray, dando señas que ya era hora de irse

-A perdón- Alba puso sus manos en unas figuras que estaban dibujadas en el frente de la placa, presiono y empezó a andar el objeto

-WOW- grito Dante mientras veía lo alto que volaban –esto es interesante- miro que no se movían en lo absoluto a pesar del aire y turbulencias

-Me acuerdo que mi hermana me explico algo de eso...- señalo las figuras que se formaron alrededor de cada tripulante –pero no me acuerdo- se rasco la cabeza, al poco tiempo

-Oh ya llegamos- grito Lucy mientras señalaba al horizonte –Q-Que- tartamudeo al ver el edificio del consejo en ruinas, rodeados por unas sombras

-Esos son nuevos- murmuro Alba

-Supongo que son lacayos de la estúpida mujer- dijo Dante al levantarse y dirigirse al borde de la tarjeta –Ire a molestarla- sonrio maliciosamente mientras saltaba hacia el centro

-No espero a que llegaramos bien- dijo Alba al mirar la escena –Supongo que como quiera se caen bien… verdad- observo al hombre de azul que también se encontraba de pie –que tu también vas a saltar- pregunto

-No- dijo en tono serio mientras observaba hacia arriba y de repente estaba bloqueando una espada

-Hermano- grito Alba _–no, no es mi hermano_- pensó

-Bueno tenemos algo pendiente con el…- dijo Gray al ponerse de pie mirando a Natsu, que seguía desmayado –TE ESTOY HABLANDO IDIOTA- grito mientras daba una patada al cuerpo

-GRAY- grito Lucy cuando vio que se caía su compañero

-No te preocupes Lucy… ya aterrizamos- Contesto Alba con una sonrisa, de repente desapareció –LES ENCARGO- grito

-EH?- Lucy no entendía lo mas mínimo, hasta que de repente estaba rodeada de hielo

-Ey Lucy no te quedes ahí sentada, estamos rodeados- grito el mago de hielo señalando

-ESTAMOS EN EL SUELO- dio un gran salto el mata dragones –BUENO HAY QUE PELEAR- grito emocionado mientras ardía en llamas

-Bueno- Lucy dio un suspiro apareciendo a Loki para su protección

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Eres bueno- entre jadeos comento Ramiro –Supongo que te estabas reteniendo… pero no entiendo porque-

-Eso no te importa…. – la voz fría de Vergil hiso eco, mientras sacudía de su espada la sangre –sal del cuerpo del hermano de ellas-

-Oh vaya… quien iba pensar que mis hermanas…- es interrumpido por un ataque casi invisible del hombre de azul que murmuro –Tú no eres su hermano idiota- su mirada penetrante se clavo en el joven que esquivaba muy apenas los ataques

-Vergil…- la pelea es detenida por Alba que se acercaba con un arma nueva – es mío…. Así que por favor déjamelo-

-Está bien Alba… pero si se torna peligroso yo intervendré- el hombre se dirigió a una piedra cercana derrotando a todas las sombras que estaban en su camino y tomo asiento, dispuesto a observar la pelea.

-En verdad que eres extraño- murmuro Alba mientras observaba al hombre que le sonrió y contesto –digo lo mismo de usted- comenzó a limpiar su arma

-Oh y esa arma hermana- dijo al ver una enorme oz detrás de ella –pensé que peleabas con bastón-

-Te equivocas disque hermano… mi especialidad es el manejo de cualquier arma- dio una sonrisa algo siniestra

-Tu sonrisa se parece a la de Alma…- comento Vergil sin voltear a verla –pero es interesante que una mujer tenga esa habilidad- sonrió ligeramente de nuevo

-En serio eres raro… además estas muy sonriente hoy- comento Alba

-Solo porque eres tú, te permito decirme eso, pero si hubiera sido otro lo hubiera despedazado- con un tono sarcástico sin romper su seriedad dijo el de gabardina azul

-Basta de platicas hermanita…- Ramiro comenzó a atacar con su espada rápidamente siendo bloqueados por Alba que hacia movimientos con la enorme oz, que a pesar de su gran tamaño lo manejaba con facilidad

_-Traeré a mi hermano y hermana de vuelta- _pensó al recordar una plática que habían tenido antes de llegar:

_-No es necesario salvar a mi hermana… ya es demasiado tarde- comento Alba mientras bajaba a la sala junto a los recién levantados (Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Loki)_

-_No necesito tu positivismo Alba…- dijo Dante mientras acomodaba sus armas –ella al igual que tu hermano están en alguna parte-_

_-Recuerda que fue lo mismo que te dijo él, en la pelea anterior- interrumpió Vergil que acomodaba su katana _

_-ES CIERTO ALBA- dijo Natsu y Gray mientras tomaban del hombro a la mujer_

_-Ella es parte de nuestro gremio al igual que ustedes…- comento Loki mientras avanzaba con los otros hombres y los tomaba del hombro a los dos_

_-Todos somos importantes en el…- dijo Lucy_

_-PORQUE SOMOS FAIRY TAIL- gritaron los magos al mismo tiempo_

_-Wow muy emotivo- con sarcasmo comento Dante –pero tienen razón… cuando vuelva felicitare al anciano por su buen club- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta_

_-Fairy tail… muy interesante- murmuro Vergil siguiendo a su hermano_

Continuaba la pelea entre los hermanos mas violenta que la anterior

-Vaya tu también te estabas conteniendo la pelea pasada- dijo Ramiro mientras esquivaba ataques de la oz

-Al parecer incoscientemente me retenia… pero que quieres decir con que yo también- comento mientras daba vueltas en el aire con la gran arma

-En serio no sabes…- es interrumpido por una cortina de fuego y hielo a la vez

-Ey Natsu y Gray apunten a otro lado… no ven que estoy ocupada aquí- grito la chica a los dos magos que estaban peleando cercas

-Lo siento Alba… pero esto se esta volviendo difícil…- comento el mago de hielo mientras esquivaba un ataque

-Un poco de ayuda Vergil…- dijo Alba que volteo al medio demonio que se encontraba sentado en una roca

-Bueno… supongo que lo tienes bajo control- Vergil desapareció al instante

-Wow- exclamo Gray al ver que derrotaba con facilidad a todos las sombras –Eh y Natsu y Lucy estaban aquí hace un momento- se pregunto al voltear a los lados y no encontrar a sus compañeros

-Ey Loki eres muy lento- se quejaba el de cabello rosa que peleaba con unas cuantas sombras

-No digas estupideces estoy protegiendo a Lucy- grito el de lentes que lanzaba rayos de su anillo

De repente varias sombras cayeron al instante, dejando pasar a unas personas

-ERZA, MAESTRO Y TODOS LOS DEMAS- gritaron los magos al ver que sus compañeros de gremio estaban acercándose

-Hola mi querida Lucy, que bueno volverte a ver- dijo un pequeño hombre al acercarse a la mujer

-Ey apártate de ella- murmuro Loki mientras retiraba al hombre

-Son los del gremio Blue Pegasus- grito Natsu al ver a los 4 hombres alrededor de la mujer

-Donde esta ese estúpido de Gray- pregunto un hombre de cabello blanco

-Ustedes también- dijo Lucy mientras se escapaba de los hombres

-Que hacen aquí Lucy y Natsu- pregunto la mujer de armadura

-Pues…- los tres comentaron al verse unos a otros

-Yo les contare…- interrumpió Vergil al hacerse paso entre todos los miembros de los gremios seguido por Gray, su imponente apariencia además de su mirada penetrante hiso que muchos murmuraran

-No los he presentado…- dijo el maestro con felicidad – él es uno de los nuevos miembros de nuestro gremio… y muy fuerte también el señor Vergil- señalo al hombre que desapareció en un instante – ¿Qué?- pregunto

-Disculpe por interrumpir su presentación señor Makarov…- el hombre comento mientras derrotaba a varias sombras de un solo corte –pero tenemos que decirle la situacion actual…-

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Hola mujer…- grito Dante dirigiéndose a la mujer que estaba dormida en una silla –estas dormida en medio de la fiesta-

-Yo no soy esa mujer de la que tú hablas…- contesto el rey cuando abría sus ojos y se levantaba

-Wow cambio de imagen- comento al mirar la apariencia de la joven–me gustaba más la anterior… aunque tú cabello largo tal vez y le dude mujer-

-Yo no soy esa mujer… soy el rey oscuro- en tono de molestia comento clavando su mirada plateada en el

-Pues mientras estés en el cuerpo de ella…- desapareció a la vista de esta –te diré mujer- ya se encontraba detrás apuntando con sus dos armas gemelas

-En verdad que eres rápido humano- dijo al voltearse lentamente hacia el hombre de gabardina roja

-En verdad que no eres ella…. Ya me hubiera golpeado en el momento en que desaparecí- en tono sarcástico comento el de rojo –te sacare de ella- empezó a disparar con rapidez

-En verdad no te importa la vida de la mujer de la que hablas-el rey oscuro dijo al mostrar una sonrisa sádica, desapareciendo al instante

-Wow rápida- volteo hacia arriba, recibiendo una gran patada hundiendo el piso a su paso

-Los humanos como tú no podrán contra mí, estúpido- la mujer dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de nuevo

-jajaja…- una risa del hombre mientras se ponía de pie, dejando sorprendido al rey –la mujer daba mejores patadas… pero se algo, gracias a ti ya se recupero de su herida- comenzó a disparar con mayor velocidad haciendo maniobras en el aire –cuando vuelva me asegurare que pelee conmigo- dio una sonrisa siniestra

-Que eres- pregunto la mujer mientras esquivaba las balas con dificultad

-Soy medio demonio… - saco su espada y acorralo a la mujer en uno de los escombros del edificio –Sal de una vez mujer… o en verdad que eras así de débil- murmuro al oído

-En verdad crees que te oiga… esa mujer ya no existe en el momento en que me apodere de su cuerpo- contesto mientras lanzaba lejos a Dante

En unos instantes se convirtió en un gran campo de batalla, entre disparos, cortes y golpes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Bueno creo que son todos…- dijo Gray con un suspiro

-Supongo que Dante tiene ocupada a Alma- dijo Natsu con felicidad

-No es Alma… cuando entenderás- grito Lucy al acercarse

-Espero conocer a esas gemelas pronto…- dijo el maestro Bob con flores a su alrededor

-Y el señor Vergil- pregunto Erza al acercarse

-ERZA- gritaron todos los del gremio Blue Pegasus

-Al parecer se fue a ver como estaba la pelea que dejo…- Lyon es interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo

-AUCH- grito una mujer al dispersarse el polvo

-Está bien Alba- comento Vergil que ya se encontraba detrás del interrumpido, asustando a todos los demás

-Eh a si…- se levanto mostrando una gran espada de dos filos, de su tamaño

-Wow- grito Natsu al ver el arma –esa arma usted no la tenía- el joven se estaba acercando pero es detenido por Erza que comento –está en medio de una pelea… no los molestes- congelo al joven con una mirada

-Nos puede explicar las habilidades de la señorita Alba- pregunto un hombre llenos de vendas -SI… pero quien es usted señor- contesto el hombre de gabardina azul mientras le clavaba su mirada y observaba a su alrededor que todos estaban dormidos, menos los maestros de los gremios y los que peleaban a lo lejos

-Mis disculpas, aunque debo admitir que ustedes son fuertes, no se encuentra abrumado por mi magia- dijo el hombre observando que los maestros se limpiaban los ojos y el estaba sin ningún efecto – Mistgun- contesto

-Pero si no me muestra el rostro no sabré si confiar en usted señor Mistgun- clavando su mirada plateada en el hombre que se encontraba todo cubierto, al poco tiempo mostro su rostro: cabello y ojos azules y un tatuaje debajo del ojo derecho

-No suelo mostrar mi rostro pero usted parece de confianza- comento al dar la mano como saludo

-Ella es buena en el manejo de armas- contesto Vergil al estrechar la mano con cortesía

-Ya veo… es bueno conocer apersonas tan fuertes como ustedes señor Vergil… es una lástima que no pueda conocerlos- el hombre se retiro destruyendo a las pocas sombras presentes, al poco tiempo despertaron todos

-Fue Mistgun- dijo Erza mientras se levantaba

-WOW- todos exclamaron al ver la pelea de los hermanos pasando por alto que se estaban despertando, Vergil por su parte se acerco a la pelea tomando asiento en una gran roca

-EY ES PELIGROSO- grito Lyon que intento acercarse pero fue detenido por un corte de la pelea

-El sabe lo que hace- dijo Gray al tocarle el hombro a su amigo

-Creen que este bien Dante- dijo Natsu haciendo que todos dirigieran su mirada en el

-Cuando tuvimos la discusión antes de salir…- Loki interfirió –iba en serio con salvarla-

-Debemos tener confianza en ellos…- el maestro es interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo que hiso que se detuvieran los hermanos en su pelea

-Amo- grito Ramiro al desaparecer

-MALDITA SEA- Alba lo siguió

-ESTUPIDO DANTE- grito Vergil al levantarse, dejando solos a los del gremio

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Eres bueno- dijo el rey mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca –Dante-

-Tch mi gabardina…- susurro el hombre al ver el estado de la prenda –se lo voy a cobrar a la mujer- dio una leve sonrisa

-Ya veo eres extraño…- comento la mujer mientras tomaba posición –me divierte esta pelea- se lanzo sobre el

-Ju tienes el mismo sentido de agresividad de la mujer…- comento mientras bloqueaba el golpe con la mano y daba un disparo hiriéndola

-EY QUE TE PASA… SE SUPONE QUE LA VAS A SALVAR- grito Alba mientras hacia su aparición apuntando peligrosamente al hombre con su arma

-No te enojes…- Dijo Dante entre risas –Lo bueno de estar poseída es que se regenera…- comento señalando a la mujer que se levantaba, y la herida sanaba –vez-

-Estúpido Dante… apuesto a que te distes cuenta a la mala- Vergil hiso su aparición, Dante solo sonrió ante el comentario –Tch tengo razón- comento con seriedad

-Amo- grito Ramiro al acercarse a la mujer que se levantaba

-No te metas- lo lanzo lejos ante el asombro de los demás

-Tch sal del cuerpo de la mujer- el hombre de gabardina roja se lanzo sobre ella

-Vergil… como le haremos para regresarlos- dijo Alba con la voz entre cortada

-No te preocupes, ahora encárgate de él…- comento Vergil al desaparecer, Ramiro se dispuso a levantarse del golpe que le habían dado, pero es detenido por una oz -Muchas armas, hermanitas- respondió el joven

-No son muchas armas… es una… un prototipo de mi hermana- al momento que dijo eso el arma cambio mostrando varias –y es portátil- termino con un revolver en su mano

-Eres capaz de matar a tu hermano- pregunto Ramiro al ver que apuntaba a su cabeza

-No… pero estoy dispuesta a todo para sacarte de el- de repente el joven es rodeado por hielo -Que- pregunto la mujer de pinzas, al voltear ve a Gray y otro joven de cabello blanco acercándose seguido por Natsu y Lucy

-No es necesario señorita- comento el de cabello blanco

-Podemos buscar una forma de regresarlo sin matarlo- dijo Gray al tocarle el hombro

-Es cierto, señorita Alba- comento el maestro al acercarse con los demás

-Ahora hay que esperar que terminen- dijo una mujer de cabellos rojizos y armadura al voltear a ver la pelea

-Estará bien- pregunto Alba al ver a su hermano en el hielo

-Si es una técnica muy fuerte… y aun mas si lo hicimos los dos juntos- contesto Gray al señalar al otro joven –el está vivo solo no se podrá mover sin nuestro consentimiento-

-Gracias… estuve a punto de hacer una tontería…- la mujer de pinzas se dejo caer de rodillas-estuve a punto de matar a mi hermano- tembló ante la idea

-No te preocupes… somos compañeros del mismo gremio y amigos de todos nosotros, estamos para apoyarlos- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa señalando a todos los que se encontraban detrás, que respondieron de la misma manera

-Es cierto hermosa señorita- el maestro Bob tomaba la mano de la mujer, de repente una katana en su cuello

-Suéltela señor Bob- con voz fría comento Vergil –no necesita que la molesten, o quiere que lo descuartice lentamente para que aprenda a no molestar- dio una leve sonrisa sarcástica, que hiso sudar a todos

-¿Eh? Vergil que haces aquí- pregunto Alba al levantarse ignorando por completo la escena

-El se hará cargo- contesto el hombre de azul mientras retiraba su arma de la garganta del otro hombre

-PORQUE LE HACES ESO A NUESTRO MAESTRO- 4 hombre gritaron al mismo tiempo, en instantes ya estaban inconscientes con heridas de cortes, además de las que obtuvieron en la lucha con las sombras

-Alguien más le quiere gritar al hijo de Sparda- clavo su mirada fría en el grupo, que rápidamente negaron con la cabeza, hasta Erza que simplemente trago saliva

-Muy temible hombre- comento un joven de apariencia rockero

-Eh Gazille te perdiste toda la diversión- Natsu corrió a abrazar al recién llegado

-Jubia extrañaba mucho a Gray- comento una mujer pálida con cabello azul

-Tch quita tu brazo de encima estúpido- Gazille dio un desplante y se acerco al hombre de azul –y bien quieres pelear-

-Bastante Valiente o estúpido jovencito- Vergil le dio la espalda y siguió hacia la mujer de pinzas que miraba con preocupación la pelea

-Ey te estoy…- Gazille es interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo –que está pasando-

-Estamos en medio de una gran pelea… no te informo Mirajane antes de venir- comento el maestro al acercarse

-Pues no le puse mucha atención- se rasco la cabeza

El maestro dio un suspiro y dijo -Te explicare la situacion…-

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ey mujer te estás volviendo lenta…- comento Dante con tono altanero al verla en el suelo, el tenia los ojos negros que hacia resaltar mas su color plateado y sus garras se empezaban a formar _–tener que llegar a este estado- _

-Veo que tus ojos cambiaron…- comento la mujer al levantarse –eso tiene que ver que te volvieras un poco mas fuerte-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver mujer…- dio una sonrisa arrogante mientras se acercaba –te cuesta más trabajo el recuperarte-

-Tch- susurro el rey al ver que tenía razón _–esa mujer está empezando a tomar control- _pensó al caer nuevamente al suelo

-Tengo una idea de cómo sacarte de su cuerpo…- sonrió aun mas mientras la levantaba del cuello, la abrazo y comenzó a susurrarle al oído –_Ey mujer este estúpido rey es muy débil… si no quieres que le haga algo indebido a tu cuerpo deberías salir…-_

-Ey suéltame idiota… no sabes que soy el rey oscuro es obvio que tengo control sobre su mente- grito la mujer al esforzarse por soltarse

-Es obvio que ya no tienes el control por completo… no te puedes zafar de mi- comento Dante con una sonrisa, mientras miraba los ojos plateados de la mujer que volvían a tomar su color –está funcionando mi estrategia- sonrió aun mas y volvió a acercarse de nuevo y se dispuso a besarle el cuello

-ESTUPIDO ACOSADOR ALBINO- grito la mujer lanzando lejos al hombre

-Wow hubieras esperado mas en salir… se estaba poniendo interesante- comento Dante mientras esquivaba sus ataques en el suelo

-CALLATE Y MUERETE- tomo al hombre de la gabardina y lo levanto y lanzo un golpe que fue bloqueado por el medio demonio (que tenía un grado de su poder demoniaco activado) -Es bueno tenerte de vuelta… mujer- dio una sonrisa el medio demonio, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la mujer, esta agarro su mano y le dio un gancho derecho fuerte que lo hiso escupir sangre –ESTUPIDA MUJER TE SALVE Y AUN ASI ME GOLPEAS… AGRESIVA HIJA DE…- es interrumpido por un abrazo que le dio la mujer para sorpresa de este, ya que se aferraba a él con fuerza

-T-Tardaste m-mucho- tartamudeo Alma sin separarse de el

-Ey no deberías decir eso… aunque debo admitir que no hubiera esperado esto- el correspondió el abrazo,de repente ella lo aventó

-No le digas a nadie de esto…- la mujer volteo a ver el rostro del hombre

-Claro que si… pero a que costo…- Dante es interrumpido por otro fuerte gancho derecho –Ya entendí- escupió un poco mas de sangre, Alma se acerco a una nube negra que se había formado en el cielo

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Ey algo salió del hielo- dijo Natsu señalando algo oscuro que se dirigía hacia una nube extraña

-Q-que está pasando- dijo Lucy

-No se- volteo a buscar a Vergil y Alba y no estaban

-A donde se fueron- pregunto el maestro Bob, lo demás negaron con la cabeza

-Tenemos que sacar al chico del hielo…- dijo Gazille y Erza

-PORQUE- gritaron todos

-Ya no está bajo la influencia de nadie- contesto el maestro Makarov Los dos magos de hielo se dispusieron a liberar al chico de su prisión, cayendo inconsciente

-Se está curando- dijo Erza señalando las marcas de la heridas del joven

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Bueno ahora hay que deshacernos de esta nube de polvo… alguna idea albino- Alma volteo a ver al medio demonio que tenía una expresión de enojo en su rostro –Ey sentido te estoy hablando-

-Tch estoy pensando seriamente en volverle a dejar que se apodere de ti, mujer agresiva y mercenaria- contesto Dante

-Ya cállate… y porque me dices mercenaria…- la mujer empieza a ver con mayor detenimiento al hombre –Ey te ves diferente-

-Estúpida distraída- Dante se dispuso a desenfundar su espada y señalar la nube –Te tardaste Vergil-

-Hermana- grito Alba al acercarse a la mujer –Tienes un moretón en el cuello- señalo la parte afectada

-Te aseguro que no es un moretón….- entre risas comento Dante al esquivar un ataque de Alma que se encontraba tapando su cuello

_-No pensé que idiotas como ustedes me vencieran- _la nube comenzó a hablar

-Ey el smog nos habla- dijeron Dante y Alma mientras detenían sus ataques mutuos

-Estúpidos- murmuraron los otros hermanos

-Después te mato- la mujer de cabello largo le dio la espalda al de rojo que contesto –está bien mercenaria-

Los cuatro se pusieron debajo de la nube y dieron su mejor golpe, formando una ventisca por la fuerza de estos, desvaneciendo la nube que fue tragada por una luz

-Ey fue demasiado facil- dijo Alma al ver que ya no estaba la nube

-Es cierto- contesto la hermana

-Vamonos- dijo Vergil mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Ey mujer...- grito Dante al ser ignorado por todos -LES ESTOY HABLANDO-

XXXXXXXXXX

-Ey estarán bien… ya tiene rato que desaparecio la nube- comento Gray mientras estaba sentado en el suelo

-Todos ya se fueron- comento Lucy con tristeza al no ver a Erza

-Tenian otros trabajos que hacer- dijo Natsu

-Espero que estén bien mis hermanas…- comento Ramiro que ya estaba despierto –No me acuerdo de nada de lo que me contaron- dio un suspiro

-Traje un libro que podría ayudar a su regreso…- el maestro Makarov lanzo un libro a Vergil que se encontraba junto a Alba

-EH CUANDO LLEGARON- gritaron todos al ver al hombre a un lado del viejo

-Gracias…- dio una reverencia el de gabardina azul mientras el anciano se alejaba

-Hermano- pregunto Alba mientras se acercaba al joven de traje gris

-Claro que soy yo… pero se me hace que ya me corrieron del trabajo- dio un suspiro, cuando la mujer de pinzas daba una gran carcajada

-Y la otra- pregunto el hermano

-Ahí vienen- dijo Vergil señalando a las dos personas que se acercaba

-Estupida mujer estas pesada- gritaba Dante, que tenia a Alma recargada en su hombro

-Tch cállate y muerete- contesto la mujer

-En verdad que eres débil- murmuro el medio demonio

-No soy débil… soy humana que es diferente, no como tú, que se regenera no importa las palizas que te den- frunció el ceño Alma

-Ey quienes son ustedes- pregunto Ramiro mientras se acercaban todos a su alrededor

-Asi que ya despertastes idiota- con sarcasmo dijo Dante recibiendo un codazo de Alma

-Mi nombre es Vergil- el hombre de azul le extendió su mano

-El es Dante- Alba dijo señalando al hombre que discutía con la mujer

-Gracias- contesto el hermano estrechando la mano del hombre de azul

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ya cállate albino…- grito la mujer –cuando me alivie te daré una paliza-

-Cuando te alivies…- tomo a la mujer entre sus brazos –esperare muchas cosas- dio una sonrisa

-Te aprovechas solo porque necesito tu apoyo para caminar- dijo Alma mientras miraba la risa de victoria del medio demonio

-Yo la puedo cargar hermosura- dijeron 4 hombres que se levantaban tomándole la mano a la mujer

-Todavía estaban aquí… el maestro Bob ya se fue- dijo Gray con un tono de risa

-Váyanse si no quieren morir… soy el único que puede acosar a esta mujer- Dante señalo con su revólver a los 4 hombres que temblaron ante su mirada fría, abrazando mas fuerte a la mujer –Ey no vas a quejarte- pregunto -Esta incosciente…

-después de todo es la mas afectada- dijo Vergil señalando a Alma que estaba dormida en brazos de Dante

-Y porque yo no- pregunto Ramiro –según entiendo también luche-

-Al parecer no fuiste tan afectado… ya que el guardian oscuro salió por su cuenta de tu cuerpo- comento Vergil que se encontraba leyendo el libro que le dejo el maestro

-Y como mi hermana fue la que lo expulso- dijo Alba

-BUENO ES HORA DE IRNOS- grito Natsu –PERO YO VOY A PIE- se dispuso a caminar pero fue detenido por Vergil que lo miro y empezó a sacar su katana –ESTA BIEN VOY CON USTEDES- se regreso sudando

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya en el gremio se hiso una gran fiesta de victoria, organizada por todos los de Fairy Tail.

-Es una lastima que se este perdiendo esta fiesta mi hermana- dijo Alba con un suspiro

-Es mejor que descanse… ademas ya encontramos la forma de regresar- comento Vergil que se encontraba a su lado, tomando un poco de vino –No quiere beber conmigo- le sirvió una copa a la mujer

-P-Pero yo no tomo- dijo Alba al rechazar la copa

-Yo la cargo si se emborracha- dijo Vergil en tono de burla, sin perder seriedad

Ramiro se encotraba platicando tonterías con Natsu, que a su vez presumiendo su magia quemo la ropa de Lucy

-Wow no esperaba ver este tipo de espectáculos aquí- dijo Dante mientras observaba la ropa de Lucy encogerse por el fuego, de repente le lanzan un barril de cerveza –EY NO DEBERIAN INTERRUMPIR LA FIESTA- grito y observo a Alma acercándose

-Deja a la compañera en paz- le dio un golpe fuerte mandándolo al suelo

-Tch estúpida mercenaria- dijo Dante al levantarse –Oh ya te cortaste el cabello- señalo a la mujer

-Cual mercenaria…- comento Alma al desaparecer

-Me gusta el juego- Dante también desaparecio

-V-Van de n-nuevo- dijo Alba mientras se levantaba de la barra, tambaleante

-No pensé que se emborracharía con una copa- dijo Vergil mientras la sostenía de la cintura –Sientese… deje que se maten- comento cuando se dispuso a servir otra copa

-No cree que ya es suficiente- dijo la mujer de la barra al ver que seguía sirviendo mas vino a la mujer borracha

De repente Dante entraba, traia a Alma en su hombro -Estupida mercenaria… si vas a pelear conmigo asegurate de estar en buenas condiciones- la dejo caer un una banquilla de la barra

-Tch- frunció el ceño la mujer, cuando el medio demonio se dispuso a limpiarle un poco de sangre que salía de su boca –Porque me dices mercenaria- volteo a ver al hombre

-Pues… tu le hicistes armas a tu hermana… eso te convierte en mercenaria- contesto el de gabardina roja

-¿Armas? Solo hice una que se puede convertir en muchas- contesto la mujer

-Es lo mismo- con tono sarcástico Dante contesto dejándose caer a su lado

-Bueno es hora de irnos- la voz fría de Vergil hiso eco, llamando la atención de todos ya que tenia a Alba en brazos

-Espera que quieres decir con que ya se van- pregunto Natsu al acercarse

-Es cierto- dijo Gray

-Pues no queremos molestar…- contesto Ramiro mientras se ponía de pie

-HERMANO TRAE LAS MALETAS- grito Alma señalando el equipaje que estaba en la barra

-Cuando las trajistes- pregunto Lucy al observar las bolsas

-Pues desde que llege… fue cuando le lance el barril a este- Alma señalo a Dante

-Que quieren decir con molestar- interrumpió Erza

-Pues el consejo mágico los esta buscando a la señorita Alma… al parecer no entendieron razones- dijo el maestro mientras bajaba del segundo piso

-Es por tu culpa mujer- Dante señalo a la mujer, que le rompió el dedo al acercarlo –ESTUPIDA MERCENARIA- grito, ella solo respondió con una sonrisa de sarcasmo

-Si nos disculpan- Vergil se dirigió a la puerta

-En verdad que fue muy divertido, aunque fue poco tiempo- Ramiro comenzaba a caminar pero es detenido por Mirajane que dice –falta tu sello del gremio-

-Es cierto Ramiro- dijo Natsu mientras abrazaba al joven

El sello se lo colocaron en el hombro, de color azul

-Hasta luego fue muy divertido estar en este club- comento Dante mientras lanzaba a Alma en su hombro

-SE MAS DELICADO ALBINO- grito Alma ante la acción –gracias por todo… lo digo también por la borracha de mi hermana…- señalo a la mujer que traía Vergil–es un gremio bastante bueno… GRACIAS POR TODO FAIRY TAIL- grito al salir, después Vergil dijo unas palabras y desaparecieron ante la vista de todos

-Eh, a donde se fueron- Pregunto Natsu al asomarse

-A casa- contesto Erza mientras tomaba asiento en una mesa

-Bueno que continue la fiesta- comento Gray

XXXXXXXXX

Ya en monterrey, y en su casa

-Ey ya es de noche… hay que descansar- dijo Ramiro mientras se estiraba –ire con mis papas, creo que estaran preocupados-

-Obvio, me los saludas- grito Alma que seguía en el hombro del hombre

-Voy a recostar a Alba…. Me podrías decir donde esta su habitación- dijo Vergil

-Em subiendo las escaleras, es la primera puerta a la derecha- contesto Alma

-gracias- se retiro

-Supongo que pasaran aquí la noche… esta la habitación de invitados- comento Alma –ya puedes bajarme-

-Dime cual es tu habitación- dijo Dante

-La que sigue de mi hermana- contesto con un poco de miedo

Ya en la habitación Dante dejo caer a la mujer en la cama, sin la menor delicadeza -Ey porque te quitas la gabardina- grito la mujer al ver la acción del hombre

-Pues dormiré junto a ti…- con una sonrisa altanera contesto, esquivando una almohada -Dormi varios días junto a ti mujer-

-Fue porque estaba incosciente o ya no te acuerdas- comento Alma en tono molesto

-No te preocupes… dormiré en el sillón… supongo que Vergil hara lo mismo… aunque no lo acepte se encariño con tu hermana- contesto con una sonrisa

-Bueno, buenas noches… aunque no dormiré a gusto sabiendo que hay un acosador durmiendo en la misma habitación- dijo la mujer mientras se tapaba el rostro con la sabana

-Estupida mercenaria… si hubiera querido hacerte algo…- se acerco y quito la sabana acercándose a la mujer –ya te lo hubiera hecho- se detuvo enfrente de su rostro, acaricio su cabello y murmuro –_es una lastima que te cortaras el cabello… y otra cosa se ve muy bien el moretón_- señalo el cuello de la mujer

-Idiota- se recostó y se dispuso a dormir –hasta mañana- contesto Alma, Dante se retiro con una sonrisa altanera y se fue al sillón que era muy amplio

XXXXXXXXXX

Al siguiente dia -Ey te encuetras bien- pregunto burlonamente Dante a Alba

-No, tengo cruda- se frotaba la cabeza en signo de dolor

-No pensé que se emborrachara tan rápido Alba- en tono de burla comento Vergil

-Buenos días- bajaba Alma bostezando y con una pijama

-Cuando te pusiste eso- dijo Dante al señalar la ropa que traia –Tch con cuello, asi no puedo ver mi creación-

-Ya cállate, aparte hace frio, la gente normal tiene frio sabias- dijo Alma mientras se sentaba en el comedor

-Pero no puedo ver mi creación…- seguía insistiendo Dante –ya se, te hago uno más arriba- se acerco rápidamente al cuello de la mujer, que dio un golpe y lo tiro al suelo

-Un que- pregunto Alba –te refieres al moretón-

-No es un moretón Alba- dijo Vergil en su tono serio, pero con un poco de burla ya que Alma estaba toda sonrojada

-Bueno hare algo de comer…- Alma es interrumpida por Vergil que dice –No es necesario Alma ya nos vamos-

-En serio… y si se desmayan de hambre- comento la mujer

-Idiota mujer no somos como otras… que se desmayan a cada rato- dijo Dante en tono de burla mientras esquivaba algunos golpes

-Es una lastima Vergil tenia pensado enseñarte las bibliotecas de la ciudad- comento Alba en un tono descepcionada

-Sera en otra ocasión- el de gabardina azul se dispuso a salir

–Vamos Dante- -Hasta luego Alma…- Desaparecio Dante, y de repente ya estaba besando el cuello de Alma

-QUE QUITATE-grito al lanzarlo con fuerza pero callo de pie

-SIGUES DEBIL MUJER…- dijo en tono de burla el de gabardina roja –que disfrutes mi creación- desaparecio

-JURO QUE TE DARE UNA PALIZA IDIOTA ALBINO- el grito de la mujer hiso eco en el cerro

XXXXXXXXXX

Al poco tiempo en el Devil May Cry

-Ey Vergil esta aburrido esto… - dijo Dante que estaba sentado en el escritorio, su hermano no le puso atención

-Buenas tardes este es el Devil May Cry- pregunto un hombre del correo

-Que necesitabas… mira que aquí no recibimos paquetes bomba ni lo entregamos- dijo con sarcasmo Dante sin voltear lo mas minimo hacia la puerta

-Es un paquete de Monterrey, Mexico- dijo el hombre

-Monterrey… a la mercenaria- dijo en burla el de gabardina roja mientras se acercaba al hombre –que es-, el joven le dio un pequeño paquete y otro mas grande

El pequeño traia dinero, el segundo un monton de libros y un nota que decía:

_Hola albino, espero que estes leyendo esto si eres Vergil perdón por confundirte con ese idiota,_ _Bueno aquí esta el pago de la misión, se me había olvidado espero que estén bien._

_Saludos y una cosa mas_ _DANTE CUANDO TE VEA TE MATARE POR LO QUE ME HICISTES_

_Bye Vergil mata a tu hermano en alguna oportunidad atte.: Alma y Alba_

-Estupida mujer…- murmuro Dante entre risas –Vergil vamos a comprar pizza-

-Esta bien, dejame los libros en el escritorio- dijo Vergil –y que dice la nota- pregunto

-Nada importante solo amenazas de la mercenaria- comento entre burlas el de gabardina roja mientras salía

XXXXXXXXXX

FIN DE MI HISTORIA, CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA NO TENGO DERECHOS SOBRE LAS HISTORIAS DE DEVIL MAY CRY Y FAIRY TAIL


End file.
